


It's All Sam's Fault

by bringmesomepie



Series: The Start of a New Life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bottom Dean, Dominant/Top Castiel, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, deaged cas, deaged dean, girldean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean woke up feeling weird. Turns out Dean was changed into a girl for Cas so Cas can have a family. They have Sam to blame for that. (Post season 5 - Gabriel actually killed Lucifer during Hammer of the Gods saving the world.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean woke up feeling strange that morning. He was lying on his stomach which made his chest hurt. He slowly sat up and sleepily walked to the motel bathroom. He turned on the sink and looked into the mirror. His hair was long, draping far past his shoulders. His face was soft and less manly. He was a woman. He was to scared to look down at the rest of his body. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and put his hands on his soft, less muscular stomach. He slowly drug his hands up his torso until he hit not small bumps on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down and saw boobs. He dropped his now soft delicate hands in his now too big boxers and there was no dick.

He stormed out of the bathroom. “Sam!” he yelled in a higher pitch voice. 

Sam shot up and turned to the woman in Dean’s clothes. He hoped out of bed and grabbed his gun. “Ho are you?” Sam yelled. 

“Sam! Sam! It’s me, Dean!” Dean yelled. 

“You’re not Dean! You’re a woman with boobs and a vagina!” Sam yelled back.

“It’s really me, Sam.” Dean said. 

Sam looked confused. He dropped his gun on the bed. He walked over to Dean. Dean was tinier, skinnier, and shorter now. Sam was standing in front of him…her. “Dean?” Sam questioned. 

“It’s really me, Sammy.” Dean said. 

“I don’t know know that for sure.” Sam replied. 

“For God’s sake, Sam.” Dean said pulling his sleeve up revealing the hand print that Castiel gave him/her when he pulled Dean from Hell.

“It really is you.” Sam replied. 

“What have I been telling you?” Dean remarked. 

“What happened to you?” Sam asked. 

“How the hell I should know?” Dean said. 

“I do know one thing, though. We need to get you some new clothes.” Sam said. 

Dean looked down at his body. He was wearing the boxers he went to bed in and a white t-shirt. “Yeah, you’re right.” Dean replied. 

“Well, we’ll head to Wal-mart. Let me go take a shower.” Sam said walking into the bathroom.

Dean looked through his clothes. His jeans were too big and Sam’s were way too big. He took one of the jeans and put them on. He grabbed a belt and tightened it too the last hole. Since the jeans were too long he lapped them up and few times. He grabbed a plain black t-shirt and tucked it in and threw on one of his flannels. His boots were probably three sizes too big. He lased them as tight as they could go. Sam got out of the bathroom and Dean walked in. He went to use his bathroom. He hated sitting down to pee. He looked down for a moment and saw blood. 

There wasn’t a lot of blood but still he was getting his fucking period. He quickly pulled up his pants and walked out of the motel with so of an explanation. He ran across the street to the CVS. He looked quickly through and found a pack of underwear and some tampon and pads. 

Once he brought them he ran back to the room. Sam was sitting at the table on his laptop. “Hey, where did you go?” 

Dean ran into the bathroom. He slammed the bathroom door. “Fucking periods, Sam.” Dean yelled through the door.

“Sorry, Man, Er, girl. Just hurry up in there so we could head to Wal-mart then breakfast.” Sam replied. 

 

The tampons were better than the pads. The pads felt like a diaper. No way. Dean walked out. “Let’s get this over with.”   
Sam smirked as they walked out of the motel and got into the Impala. Sam drove. Dean did not like that. They walked into Wal-mart. They got shirts, pants, socks, and underwear. It was the bras that were the tough ones. They didn’t know what size Dean was. Dean took one bra he thought would fit and put it up to his chest. “Oh come on dude, stop being weird.” Sam remarked. 

“How else am I supposed to find out what size I am?” Dean replied grabbing some more that were that size.

They went on and gt other supplies. Dean grabbed a hairbrush and hair ties things. “I never thought girl you would have so much hair or that you were so tiny. I’m serious you’re like 5 4”. You dropped 8 inches.” Sam smirked as Dean tried to reach for a pair of shoes on the top shelf.

“How about you take those long ass arms of yours and grab those damn shoes for me.” Dean joked. 

Sam saw that women giggling as the watched Dean and him. “Can I help you?” he asked looking over at the girls.

“Oh nothing.” One of the girls said. Sam grabbed the box of boots for Dean and walked over to them.

“No, seriously, what were you laughing at?” Sam asked. 

“She’s a cute little thing. She can’t be older that 18. She you sister?” the other girl asked. Sam looked over at Dean and realized he/she looked a lot younger than 30, his actual age. That’s why Dean was so tiny. Sam thought for a moment.

“Yeah, she’s my little sister.” Sam replied.

“I’m Karen and that’s my friend, Gwen. What’s your sisters name? and yours?” Karen asked. 

Dean walked over to Sam and the girls. “Hey, let’s go.” 

“Well, I’m Sam and this is Deanna.” Sam said.

“It looks like you two should get going. It was nice meeting y’all.” Gwen said as they walked away.

“What was that?” Dean asked grabbing these boots that were probably the smallest size.

“Those girls thought you were cute or adorable. Whoever changed you wanted you younger.” Sam said as they walked towards the check out.

“Well let’s hurry back to the motel. Let me change and we’ll gt get some lunch and call Bobby.” Dean said. 

“For now your name is Deanna Winchester. You’re 17 and you’re my little sister.” Sam said. “I think we should call for Cas.” Sam said.

“No, no, no.” Dean said. 

“Come on, Are you scared for Cas to see you?” Sam laughed. 

“No, I’m not scared for Cas to see me. I’m scared he won’t love me anymore.” Dean replied. 

“I think Cas will love you just as much as he loves you were a…you know.” Sam said.

“You think so?” Dean said. 

“I know so?” Sam said. 

When they got back to the motel Dean walked into the bathroom with an outfit. He took off his pants and changed into better underwear. He got his tight pants on and looked at the bra he bought. He took off the flannel and the black t-shirt. He grabbed the bra. He out the straps on but couldn’t get it right. “Sam?” Dean said weakly.

“What?” Sam said behind the door. 

“I...uh...I need your help.” Dean said opening the door slightly. 

“What?” Sam said opening the door the rest of the way seeing Dean looking up at him without a shirt on holding one of the bras against her breast covering them.

“Help me, please.” Dean begged softly.

Sam stood there awkwardly.

“Come on, Sam, please. I don’t know what I’m doing. Sam, please.” Dean begged. 

“Alright, alright. What do you want me to do?” Sam asked.

“Hook this, please.” Dean turned around. 

Sam walked over to Deans tiny body and hooked the bra together. Remembering back to when Sam was with Jess, he helped her with her bra sometimes. 

“There you go, Dean.” Sam said backing away.

“Thanks man.” Dean said while putting on a black v neck tank top and pulling a loose, drapey cardigan on. 

“Whoa, that’s not normal Dean’s dress code.” Sam said. 

“What? I can’t look good. You said it yourself, I am ‘adorable’.” Dean said. 

“Let’s head to a diner for lunch.” Sam said. 

“I have to do a few things first. Go call Bobby. I’ll be out in a minute.” Dean said. 

Sam walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his phone and called Bobby.

“Hello?”

“Hey Bobby.” 

“Sam?” there was silence on the line. “What did you get yourself into this time?”

“Nothing, well, nothing bad or important you should worry about.” 

“Then why did you call me?”

“Just for a heads up if we head over to your place.” 

“Well, what’s going on?”

“Dean was turned into a girl.” 

“So, I’ll find so reverse spell. Was it a witch? Pagan god?”

“Neither. Bobby don’t worry about it. It can’t say more. Dean is in the other room. He can’t know.” 

“What did you do, boy?” 

Dean walked out of the bathroom with long blonde hair in a ponytail. “Is that Bobby?” he asked.

“Yeah, hey, Bobby call me if you have anything.” 

“I’ll call you later tonight so you can explain yourself, ya idjit.” Bobby hung up.

“Hey, Dean before we leave I think you should call Cas.” Sam said as Dean tied his boots.

“Really? Now? Why now?” Dean said not looking up. 

“He might be able to help us.” Sam said. 

 

“Fine, fine I’ll call him down here.” Dean said tying the other shoe. “Cas, Sam and I need t speak with you. We have a case probably just a witch or spell but we could use your help.” 

“It was no witch or spell.” Cas said. 

“Hey, Cas.” Dean smiled as he stood up and walked over to Cas. 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas said wrapping his arms around the tiny body of Dean’s.

“Cas? Your vessel...you look younger.” Sam said. 

“Yes, I have realized that. This morning I felt my vessel changing. As I came to see you I looked in a mirror. I believe I am 18 or 19 years of age.” Cas said. 

“So you don’t think I look hideous.” Dean smiled looking up at him.

“Why would I think you are hideous? I don’t care what you look like on the outside. Your soul is the same. You’re still Dean just a female.” Cas said. 

“I’ll get the car.” Sam said rushing out of the motel.

“Where are you headed?” Cas asked. 

“We are heading to lunch. Are you in?” Dean said. 

“Yes, I will dine with you.” Cas smiled.

Dean grabbed Cas’s trenchcoat and pulling him in closer. Cas cupped Dean’s female lips. Dean closed her eyes and kissed him back.

“Come on, let’s go eat.” Dean smiled as she walked to the door.

“Never pictured you being so much shorter.” Cas remarked.

Dean smirked as Cas laced his fingers between hers. They walked out of the motel and over to the Impala where Sam was waiting.

“Finally, it took you long enough.” Sam remarked. 

“Sorry, I haven’t seen my man in months.” Dean replied. 

“Gross, dude. I hpe you use protection.” Sam said. 

“No, dude, I can’t not yet.” Dean said. 

“What? I don’t understand that reference.” Cas said. 

“He asked if we did it.” Dean said getting in the passenger seat. 

“I don’t understand that reference either. Does he mean did we engage in coitus?” Cs asked.

“That’s one way to put it, baby.” Dean said joking down a laugh. “Other words that mean to same thing as coitus…fucked, had sex, did it, and so on.” 

“I will keep that in mind.” Cas said with a serious face.

Dean busted out laughing. Cas just smiled. Sam parked at the diner. They all hopped out and walked into the restaurant. They all sat at a booth. “Oh yeah, Cas, There’s something you should know. My name is Deanna. I’m 17 and I’m Sam’s little sister.” 

“Understood.” Cas replied. 

“Sam?” a familiar voice appeared. 

“Sam, that’s Karen.” Dean said. 

“Sam? Deanna? Remember me? From Wal-Mart like an hour or two ago?” Karen asked. 

“Yeah, I remember. You thought I was adorable when my big brother was helping me shop.” Dean said. 

“Yeah, that’s me. Deanna right?” she asked.

“Yep, so you work here?” Sam asked. 

“Well, I have to pay the bills somehow.” Karen replied. 

“It’s nice to run into you again.” Sam said. 

“Now, who is this attractive man beside you, Deanna?” Karen asked looking over at Cas.

“This is Cas. Cas, this is Karen.” Dean said. 

“He like your boyfriend or something?” Karen asked. 

“Yes.” Cas replied. 

“How long have you been together?” Karen asked. 

“Um…3 years.” Cas said. 

“You’re 18, right? That would mean you were 15 when y’all started dating. Wow.” Karen said. 

“Karen, I know it’s cool to chat with you but we are starving.” Sam said. 

“Oh yeah, right, sorry. I’m a little chatty. It’s a curse, sorry.” Karen replied pulling out a pen and paper. “What’ll have?” 

“One special with a Sprite and a cobb salad and water.” Sam ordered. 

“And for you, sweetheart.” Karen looked over at Dean.

“Oh, we are sharing.” Dean said looking over at Cas. 

“Aw, that’s so cute.” Karen said. “Your order will be right up.”

“We need to head to Bobby’s and figure out what the hell turned me into a fucking 18 year old girl.” Dean said. 

“So you’re 18 now?” Sam said putting money on the table as they walked out.

“18 is better than 17.” Dean said. 

“Let’s just get to Bobby’s place.” Cas said. 

“Wow, for someone who could just mojo their way over to Bobby’s, sure sounds like Dean.” Sam said getting into the car. 

“I figured I would ride with you guys.” Cas said. 

“That’s fine with me.” Dean grinned getting into the backseat with Cas. 

They drove late into the night. Cas was awake letting Dean sleep in his lap.

“Cas, is Dean asleep?” Sam said.

“Sam, are you talking about what you did for me? Gabriel already told me. I’m fine with it. Thank you.” Cas said. 

“No problem, pal.” Sam said. 

“We are about two hours away from Bobby’s. We should get there by 7.” Sam said. 

Cas nodded and looked down at Dean and ran his fingers through her hair.

Once we got to Bobby’s, he was out on the porch. Cas slid out of the car carrying Dean.

“Is Dean unconscious?” Bobby asked. 

“Yes, but he just sleeping.” Cas said. 

“Why couldn’t you just wake him up?” Bobby asked.

“Sam needs to speak with you and doesn’t want to have the chance of Dean sneaking in.” Cas said. 

Cas walked in and upstairs and laid her down. That’s when she started to wake up.

“Good morning, baby.” Dean said. 

“Good morning, Dean.” Cas said. 

“Are we at Bobby’s?” Dean mumbled.

“Yes.” Cas remarked.

“Cas, let’s have sex. I’m really horny.” Dean said. 

“Are you sure? Can you?” Cas asked.

“I don’t care, Cas, fuck me.” Dean said unbuckling his pants. 

Cas mojoed their clothes off. The good thing about being a girl, no lube. The bad part was no penis. Cas spread her legs and swung the door closed and locked. Cas kissed Dean and wormed his her mouth. He slid his fingers downstairs and played with the opening and pulled out the tampon and threw it away before going back and playing in between Dean’s legs.

“Fuck, Cas, I’m ready.” Dean moaned. Cas had a raging boner and he quickly grabbed his penis and guided it into the hole and slowly pushed it inside. Dean moaned loudly.

“You’re killing me, Cas.” Dean moaned. 

Cas thrusted faster and faster. He at the peak of his climax. His lips collided with Dean’s. They were sloppy kiss and moans escaped through their lips. Cas put his head in the crook of Dean neck and came inside Dean. He relaxed and mojoed their clothes back on and laid down with Dean.

“We should go downstairs.” Cas said. 

Cas rubbed Dean’s arm and ran his fingers through her hair. Dean had fallen back to sleep. Cas slowly walked out of the room and downstairs and into the living room. Bobby was at his desk and Sam was sitting on the couch and Gabriel was there. 

“Gabriel?” Cas said. 

“Hey there, baby brother.” Gabriel smiled. 

“Could you have been any louder?” Sam remarked.

Cas blushed and Gabriel laughed. “Cassie, it’s good to see you again.” 

“So when should Dean know?” Cas asked.

“Since you did it I don’t know. Did you use protection?” Gabe asked. 

“No.” Cas answered. 

“Good, now we just wait.” Gabe said. 

“Wait for what?” Dean asked walking into the living room.

Cas sat beside Dean who was beside Sam. Sam got up and walked over to Gabe. “Dean, there is something we need to tell you.” Sam said. 

“What? Do you know the witch who did this to me?” Dean asked.

“Well, yes and no.” Sam asked. 

“Spit it out.” Dean blurted.

“Whoa, calm down, Dean-o. You shouldn’t be so worried.” Gabe said. 

“Tell me what’s going on.” Dean demanded. 

“It wasn’t a witch or a spell who did this to you.” Sam said. 

“Somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?” Dean yelled. 

“I changed you into a 18 year old girl and Cas into a 19 year old man.” Gabriel said. 

“What?” Dean remarked. 

“Sam asked me to change you to help Cassie.” Gabe said. 

“Why the fuck would Cas want to change me?” Dean said.

“Little Cassie over there wants a family, Dean-o. I could only change you both if you wanted the same thing.” Gabe said. 

“So you changed me into a girl so Cas could get his freak on and knock me up without even asking me how I felt about this?” Dean yelled. 

“Dean, it’s too late.” Gabe replied. 

“Gabe? What are you talking about?” Sam asked. 

“Gabriel, are you saying what I think you are saying?” Cas asked.

“Yes, yes I am.” Gabe asked. 

“Are you saying that I’m already pregnant?” Dean asked. 

Gabe nodded.

“How would you know, Gabe? They just did it like 10 minutes ago?” Sam replied. 

“Were we that loud?” Dean asked. 

Bobby and Sam just stared at Dean. Dean’s face blushed Gabriel smirked. “You forget, Dean-o, I’m an archangel. I know what happens in the future.” Gabe said. “Congratulations, Dean, you’re expecting.”  
***


	2. Chapter 2

“Dean?” Cas asked. Toughing Dean’s shoulder. “Dean?”

Dean stod up and walked upstairs and we heard the bedroom door slammed. “You think she’s mad?” Gabe asked. 

“What do you think?” Cas asked. 

“You said it yourself, Gabe, Dean had to want the same thing for it too work.” Sam said. 

“Yes, I just think Dean is in shock. He should be fine.” Gabriel said. 

“Let me go check on him.” Sam said. 

“No, you will just make things worse. Let me go talk with Dean.” Cas said walking up the stairs. 

He slowly opened the door to find Dean sitting in the middle of the bed, cross legged and staring out the window. She had tears rolling down her face. 

“Dean?” Cas said. 

She didn’t do or say anything, didn’t even turn her head.

“Dean, I know your upset but this is going to be a good thing. We adverted the end of time with Sam not going into the cage. You can get out now. You can finally stop hunting and we can be together.” Cas said walking over to the bed and behind Dean and wrapped his arms around her tiny figure. He put his legs on either side of Dean’s crossed legs.  
“I’m not mad about that, Cas. I’m mad that you, Gabriel, and Sammy hid this from me. Just they didn’t have to change me back until I was in fact pregnant. What if I wanted to do this? You could have at least asked how I felt about the whole thing” Dean said wiping her eyes. 

“There is nothing we can do about that now. Even though Gabriel said that the only way you would have changed is if you wanted the same thing.” Cas said. 

“Cas, I want this kid.” Dean said turning her head and kissed him on the cheek and smiled. 

“So you’re not mad at me?” Cas asked.

“I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at Sam.” Dean said standing up and walking out of the room. “Sam!” 

“Dean, wait.” Cas said. 

“Sam!” Dean yelled walking quickly down the stairs. Cas was shortly behind. 

“Dean, stop.” Cas said. 

Dean grabbed a bat and walked into the living room towards Sam. “I’m going to beat your…” Dean said as he swung the bat over his head as he walked towards Sam before Cas grabbed the bat.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Dean!” Sam freaked as he jumped off the couch.

Dean ran over to Sam ramming into his gut at full force, knocking him to the ground with Dean on top of him. She was straddling Sam. She started throwing punches at his face. 

Cas grabs Dean and pulls her off of Sam as Gabe grabs her flailing legs. “Dean! Dean! Calm down!” Gabe yelled. 

“Get off of me, Gabriel.” Dean yelled as they put Dean on the couch and Gabe held her down. Cas helped Sam to his feet and teleported over and got some ice for his face. 

“I can tell you one thing, for a tiny thing you really pack a punch.” Sam said taking the ice from Cas. 

“I said get off of me, Gabriel.” Dean yelled.

Gabe got off her and held her wrist down and looked directly in her eyes. “You have to calm down, Dean. Just take a deep breath.” 

“Don’t tell me to calm down, Gabe. Sam lied to me and this from me. He didn’t even ask me if I was ok with this happening.” Dean yelled. 

Gabe looked over at Sam. “You know I would rather get beat by the tiny girl Dean than the regular Dean.” Sam said. 

“Why didn’t you just come to me and talk with me about this?” Dean yelled.

“Hey! Hey!” Bobby yelled. “Dean, calm down, ya idjit!” 

“Quit telling me to calm down!” Dean yelled.

“Dean, don’t just blow up in your brothers face. Sam, you should have told Dean before doing this.” Bobby said. “Now calm the hell down and talk with shit out.” 

Dean relaxed and glared at Gabe. “I’m going to let you go now. Don’t go charging after Sam.” Gabe said. 

Gabe got up and Dean sat up and stared at Sam. “Go ahead Sam. Explain to me why you hid this from me.” Dean smirked with the fakest smile Sam had ever seen and he’s been with Gabriel for a while now.

“Dean, I’m sorry. I overheard Cas talking about a family. I felt bad for him. I remembered back when we fought those changlings and Lisa Braeden and her son, Ben. You thought Ben was yours. That’s when I thought you really wanted a family. I talked with Gabe and then…you know the rest. I didn’t what you would say so I went out on a limb.” Sam explained. 

Dean was silent. She looked at the floor or and the at Cas. 

“Dean? Your counter?” Bobby said. 

Dean stood up looking back at the ground. She walked past Bobby, Sam, and Gabriel. “Dean? Where are you going?” Gabe asked. 

She didn’t say anything, just ran up the stairs. This time Cas didn’t follow after her. “Cas, what’s going on?” Sam asked. 

Cas looked at Sam. He sighed. “He is upset.” Cas replied. 

“I can tell that, Cas. Why? What did I say?” Sam asked.

“Sam, he wants a family probably 10x more than me. When I pulled him out of perdition I could see into his soul and I could see how badly he wanted a wife and kids. When Dean fell for me I could still see his soul. He loves me but he still wants children but knows it’s impossible.” Cas answered. 

“Well, I fixed that now. Why is he mad?” Sam asked.

“Don’t you understand, Sammy? Dean’s not mad at you for doing this. He’s mad that you hid this from him. Even though he wants this you forced this on him. He is sick of your secrets.” Gabriel said. 

“But you helped me, Gabe. I thought you knew all that was going to happen? Why are you siding with Dean?” Sam said. 

“Yes, I’m not siding with anyone. I knew there are good things to come. Just go talk with her.” Gabe said. 

Cas and Gabe just stared at Sam. “Fine, fine, I’ll go talk with him.” Sam sighed. He walked up the stairs and stood in front of the closed door. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door slowly. “Dean?” 

Dean was lying on the bed under the covers with her face between two pillows with her hair everywhere. “Dean?” Sam said softly.

“Go away.” Dean muffled. 

“No, Dean, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done this to you. I should have asked you first. I didn’t know what to tell you or how to ask you.” Sam replied. 

Dean curled up even tighter. Her head popped up from between the pillows. She rested her head back on top of one of the pillows but most of her hair covered her face. Sam walked over to Dean and sat beside her and moved the hair out of Dean’s face. She was smiling. Sam was utterly confused. Dean started to laugh.

“I really got you going, didn’t I, Sammy?” Dean smiled. 

“What the hell, Dean? Are you really not mad about this?” Sam asked confused and shocked. 

“Fuck no, I’m not mad at all. The morning I found out, yeah, I was a little scared or freaked out. I realized that it could have been that bad or that you knew something because of how calm you were. You actually thought I was asleep when you were talking to Cas last night at like 5. I knew Gabe had something to do with this. Who else can create stuff out of air. I was just screwing with you. What did you think I was doing in the bathroom while you called Bobby?” Dean smiled. 

“You son of a bitch.” Sam replied.

“I think the term is just a bitch since I am a girl.” Dean smirked. 

“I hate you.” Sam laughed. 

“No, you love me, because if you didn’t love me this whole thing would have never happened.” Dean said. 

“So you’re not mad?” Sam asked. 

“NO, I want this kid with Cas. Thank you, Sammy.” Dean smiled while sitting up and hugging Sam.  
***


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been 4 weeks since that day and Dean was definitely pregnant. The morning sickness didn’t come until then. It hit Dean hard. It was around 8 in the morning and everybody was just waking up.

Cas woke up and saw that Dean wasn’t in the bed. He walked down that stairs to find Sam and Bobby at the kitchen table.

“Mornin, I thought you had left to God knows where just like Gabriel.” Bobby said. 

“Gabriel left last night?” Cas asked. 

“Yeah, he’ll be back later today.” Sam reinsured. 

“Have you seen Dean?” Cas asked.

“He’s not still asleep?” Bobby asked.

“No.” Cas replied. 

Sam got up and started a new pot of coffee. “Wan some coffee, Cas?” Sam asked. 

“I don’t need to drink, Sam.” Cas replied. 

“Yeah, but coffee is good. You should try it.” Sam said handing him a cup.

Dean walked in. She looked pale and sweaty. She sat down beside Cas. “G’morning, Dean. Sam said sitting down across from Dean. 

“Boy, eh, girl, you sure don’t look good.” Bobby said. 

“I think I’m starting to get morning sickness.” Dean said holding her stomach. 

“I’m sorry, baby, this will soon be over. In just a few months we will have a baby.” Cas said wrapping his arm around Dean’s body. He kissed Deans cheek and then on the lips. He smelt the coffe on his breath. Dean pulled back and just stared at Cas.

“What’s wrong?” Cas asked. 

“Did you drink coffee?” Dean asked keeping one hand on her stomach. 

“Yeah, want some?” Cas asked. 

“No, no.” Dean said getting up and rushing towards the bathroom.

“Morning sickness?” Sam questioned. 

“You bet your ass.” Bobby said. 

“Well, I guess that means no coffee for a few weeks until the morning sickness phase is over.” Cas asked. 

“Do you want to get murdered, Cas?” Bobby asked.

“It is almost impossible to kill an angel.” Cas replied. 

“I’ll find a way if you restrict coffee.” Bobby growled. 

“It’s just for a few weeks.” Cas said. 

“You shouldn’t torture Bobby like that, Cas.” Dean said stumbling back into the kitchen.

“I don’t want you sick, Dean.” Cas replied. 

“I have been sick for days. It’s been different smells and tastes. Don’t worry about me.” Dean said.

“Cas, it’s Dean we’re talking about. He’s gone to Hell and fought demons, werewolves, and vamps. I think a little morning sickness won’t be too bad. “ Sam said. 

Sam was completely wrong.

Dean was constantly vomiting. When she wasn’t getting sick she was sleeping. It was until she was 16 weeks or 4 months when she started to feel ‘normal’. 

Sam got up a little later one morning. He sat up and looked at the clock. It was 10 in the morning. He got up and walked into the kitchen. 

“Good morning Sunshine. Good to see you awake, finally.” Gabriel smirked walking over to him handing him a coffee.

“When did you get here?” Sam asked taking the coffee and kissing him. 

“He showed this morning and scared the living shit out of me.” Dean said as she walked in the kitchen. 

“It’s not like I was actually trying to scare you.” Gabe said. 

“You normally don’t sleep in, Sam. What’s wrong?” Cas asked.

“Nothing must have been pretty tired last night.” Sam said. 

“On a brighter note, I’m 4 months pregnant, I can keep food down and I’m starting to show.” Dean said with a smile. 

Cas’s face lit up as he put a hand on Dean’s stomach. Sam walked over to Dean. Sam slowly lift Dean’s shirt a little bit revealing a little bump under Dean’s belly button. “Whoa.” Sam gasped softly.

“I know. I can’t believe it either.” Dean said. “Just 4 more weeks and should know the sex.” 

“We could just ask Gabriel for the sex. We don’t have to go to this doctor to see what Gabe already knows.” Cas said.

“I’m the girl we go with my rules.” Dean said. 

Sam laughed and walked over to Gabe wrapping his arms around him. “I could tell you if you really wanna know, Sammy.” Gabe whispered in Sam’s ear.

“No, I don’t want to know until Dean tells me in 4 weeks.” Sam whispered.

Then the day came 4 weeks later. “Come one, Dean. We’re going to be late.” Cas said.

“I’m sorry, Cas. You don’t have a watermelon attached to your stomach that presses up against your bladder and has fights with my lungs and diaphragm.” Dean said walking out of the house. 

They left and walked into the doctors office and sat down. Dean looked around until she saw someone familiar. 

“Oh no.” Dean mumbled. 

“What?” Cas asked. 

“Deanna?” A familiar voice said. 

“Cas turned around and saw Karen. “Cas?” she said.

“Karen, isn’t it.” Cas asked already knowing the answer.

“Yeah, it’s been a while. I see you have been busy.” Karen replied. 

“Well, no, this wasn’t planned.” Dean said. 

“Why are you here? You don’t look pregnant?” Cas asked. 

“It’s not me, it’s my friend, Gwen. Remember her? I was with her at Wal-Mart?” Karen said. 

“Yeah, I remember. Why are you in Sioux Falls, South Dakota?” Dean asked. 

“I could ask you the same to you.” Karen asked. 

“My Uncle lives here and we are staying here until the baby comes and we can get our own place.” Dean said.

“Aren’t you like 18?” Karen asked.

“Yeah, so you’re with Gwen for moral support?” Dean asked. 

“Yes and no. I’m he girlfriend.” Karen said. 

Oh….oh, girlfriend. How did she get pregnant?” Cas asked. 

“We had been trying for a while now. Gwen is 3 months along. You are?” she said. 

“20 weeks.” Dean replied. 

“Deanna Winchester?” A nurse called out.

“I got to go. Great talk.” Dean said walking quickly away with Cas.

“Hello, Ms. Winchester. How are you doing?” the nurse asked. 

I’m hanging there. This baby is moving all over the place.” Dean said placing her hands on both sides of her belly.

“Well that’s perfectly normal.” The nurse smirked. “Your doctor should be here shortly.” 

“We are so close.” Dean said. 

Cas put his hands on her belly. The baby kicked in to his palms. “Whoa.” He said looking at Dean.

“I told you it was moving.” Dean smirked as they heard a knock.

“Ms. Winchester, Mr. Novak. It’s good to see you.” Dr. Rosen said. “Let’s get started. So lift your shirt and lay back.”

Dean lifted her shirt and laid back and looked at Cas then at the sonogram screen.

“This will be a little cold.” Dr. Rosen said as she squeezed this gel on her expanded stomach. Dean flinched and mumbled a swear word. “I told you…and there’s your baby.”   
“What’s the sex?” Dean asked. Dr. Rosen worked on the screen. 

“Are you sure?” she asked. 

“Yes, yes, I want to know.” Dean smiled. 

“So, Mr. Novak—“

“Cas, you can call me Cas and her Deanna.” Cas interrupted. 

“Well, Cas. You’re not going to get mad when I tell you you’re not having a son?” Dr. Rosen smiled as Cas. 

“It’s a girl?” Dean asked. 

“I believe so. Congratulations.” She said walking out of the room. 

Cas drove them home. Sam and Gabriel were waiting for them on the porch. Sam was smiling as they drove up. Once Cas parked Dean popped out of the car walked over.  
“So?” Sam asked standing up walking off the porch.

“It’s a girl. We’re having a girl.” Dean yelled running into Sam’s arms. 

“I’m going to have a niece.” Sam said wrapping his arms around her and looking around at Cas and Gabe.  
***


	4. Chapter 4

“I heard squealing from outside. I pray to God it wasn’t Sam.” Bobby said walking out of the house. 

Sam gave one of his biggest bitch faces as Dean laughed. “Bobby, it’s a girl.” 

Bobby looked at Cas and then over to Dean. “A girl? Really?” 

Yeah, it’s a girl.” Cas said finally getting over to Dean.

“Well that’s exciting.” Bobby said. 

Cas smiled. “Let’s get inside. Now that we know the sex we can finally start buying baby stuff and set up a nursery.” Gabe said. 

“But I know Bobby doesn’t want us all to stay with him.” Sam said.

“Hey! Don’t assume shit by me. I know for a fact I want to be a part of my grandchild’s life.” Bobby snorted.

“You want to be the grandfather?” Cas asked. 

“Well, I don’t see you Daddy up and about so somebody has to take his place, ya idjit.” Bobby retorted. 

“We aren’t complaining. We are just surprised.” Dean said as they all walked inside. 

Gabe and Dean planned out the nursery and colors and other details as Sam and Cas just hung out and talked. Dean and Gabe bought tons of pink, yellow, and purple baby clothes as well with more maternity clothes. Bobby bought a crib and a changing table. Gabe magically painted the walls and the furniture. It was perfect. Everything was perfect. By the time they finished Dean was reaching the end of 7 months. 

“You’re so big yet still so tiny.” Sam smiled as he reached over Cas to rub Dean’s very expanded belly.

“I don’t know how much more I can grow.” Dean said. 

The baby kicked into Sam’s palm. Dean gasped at the kick. “You felt that?” Sam said. 

“Hell yeah, She’s been moving all around today. It’s like she has somewhere to go.” Dean said looking down at her stomach.

“I’d say 8 more weeks left until we meet little Gabriella.” Gabe said. 

“Gabriella?” Cas replied. 

“Since I was the one to change Dean-o, I should have say in the name.” Gabe said. 

“Well, that name is a no.” Dean said. Sam laughed and stood up.

“I think I should have some say because this was my idea.” Sam said as he entered the kitchen.

“Yeah, like we would name the kid Samantha.” Dean snorted.

“What’s wrong with Samantha?” Sam said reentering the living room with a beer in his hand.

“Because Sammy is already your name, Samantha.” Dean mocked as Sam gave his classic bitch face. “What about Riley?” 

“That’s a good name.” Gabe said. “Not as good as Gabriella.”

Cas smirked. “Riley Dale Winchester?”

“That fits. I guess we have a name.” Dean said. 

The next few weeks were nothing special. Dean grew some more. That’s when she started to complain about her back or her ankles. Cas was constantly rubbing either Dean’s tiny feet or back but mostly her belly.

Cas woke up after everybody but Dean was still in the bedroom. “Dean?” He mumbled. 

Dean was sitting up on the side of the bed. “Yeah.” She said with slight pain in her voice.

Are you ok?” he asked. 

“Yeah, I’ll be down in a second. I’m going to go to the bathroom.” Dean said slowly walking to the bathroom and shutting the door. 

Cas walked sleepily down the stairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed a coffee mug, ignoring Sam and Bobby at the table.

“I thought you didn’t have to drink?” Sam said standing up and pouring another cup after Cas.

“I have grown to enjoy the taste.” Cas replied sitting down at the table. Gabe appeared beside Sam and kissed him.

“Have any of you talked to Dean this morning?” Gabe asked. 

“Good morning to you, babe.” Sam said. “I haven’t, have you, Cas?” 

“She said she was going to the bathroom when I got up.” Cas replied. 

“If I am correct, which I am, Dean goes into labor today.” Gabe said. Cas’s eyes grew wide and put down his coffee. Today was going to be the day he was going to become a Dad.

“CAS!” Dean yelled from upstairs. Cas teleported to Dean.

“Sam, you go get Dean’s overnight bag and I’ll help Cas get Dean to the Impala.” Gabe said.

Sam ran up the stairs as Gabe teleported to Dean and Cas. “Cas, it hurts so much.” Dean moaned as a contraction hit when Gabe appeared. 

“I know, baby. We are going to get you to the hospital. Don’t worry.” Cas said holding her against his chest.

“Come on, Dean-o, the faster we get to the hospital, the faster we can get this show on the road.” Gabe said as he helped Cas get Dean to her feet. They got her to the top of the stairs before another contraction hit. They were really close.

“Cas, this really hurt so fucking bad.” Dean said grabbing her stomach. Her knees buckled. The contractions were about 2-3 minutes apart. 

“Cas, we need to teleport her. She is really far along.” Gabe exclaimed holding Deans hand. Cas looked at Gabe and nodded. “I’ll get Sam and call the hospital.” 

Cas toughed two fingers to Dean’s head and they were about a block from the hospital. Dean was definitely not trying to stay quiet during contractions. Gabe and Sam were waiting at the hospital when they got there. Cas was almost carrying Dean inside. “Come on, Dean. You’ve been to Hell. This should be a cake walk.” Sam said as he help he and Cas.

“You better shut the fuck up, Sam. You have no idea how this feels right now.” Dean said through a contraction squeezing both Cas’s and Sam’s hands.

“Hand, hand, hand, Dean, my hand.” Sam said as Dean squeezed harder. 

“Urrrrgggh!” Dean yelled as a nurse came over with a wheelchair. “Fuck.” 

“Come on, Ms. Winchester. We are going to take you up to your room.” The nurse smiled as she helped Dean into the chair. 

“De, breathe slowly. Just a couple of hours before little Riley Dale will enter the world.” Cas said.

Dean moaned gripping her stomach and Cas’s hand. They came to the elevator. “This baby is killing me. I want her out of me now.” Dean moaned.

“Riley Dale?” The nurse asked putting her hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Yeah, is it a weird name?” Dean panicked. 

“No, no, Mrs. Winchester, the name is beautiful.” The nurse said. 

“Deanna or De. Call me De.” Dean said breathing slowly in between contractions. “This is my boyfriend, Cas.” 

“Well, De, you and Cas look like y’all will be great parents.” The nurse asked. 

Dean squeezed Cas’s hand again and moans as the elevator doors open and the nurse wheeled Dean out. “I’m sorry. I’m being very loud and obnoxious. It’s my first kid. I have never felt this pain before.” 

“Oh, you’re fine. You’re having a baby.” The nurse replied. 

“What’s your name? If you don’t mind me asking?” Cas asked. 

“I’m Nurse Robinson. You can call me Cassie.” Cassie replied opening in the door to Dean’s room. 

Cassie helped Dean get ready and into the bed. Gabe and Sam appeared into the room moments later. Sam went directly to Dean’s side opposite of Cas. Gabe was at the foot.  
“It seems that you are too far along for any drugs.” Gabe said as Cassie entered the room

“You aren’t Deanna’s doctor. How would you know?” she asked. 

“Just the length between the contractions and the amount of pain during them and the actual length of the contraction.” Gabe said.

Dean moaned and looked over at Cas. Gabe was right about the drugs. Dean surely wanted them. Sam had gone to the ER before arriving at Dean’s room and Dean had, in fact, broken Sam’s hand. If Cas was human, both of his hands would be shattered to pieces. Gabe tried to sooth Dean while she was having contraction by telling them how everything going to be fine and it will all be over soon. He was wrong.

17 hours later Dean was still very much pregnant but finally able to push. Cas went outside with the doctor, Gabe, and Cassie. Cas had to talk with Dr. Rosen and well Gabe was just talking to Cassie. That left Sam with Dean. “I can’t do this, Sammy. It hurts so bad. I can’t do this.” Dean cried. 

“Yes, you can, De. Yes, you can. You’re in the final stretch. You just have to…poop this baby girl out and then Cas, Gabe, Bobby and I will be here to help you.” Sam said. 

“Well, this final stretch fucking hurts.” Dean said. 

“You can do it, Dean. You have been to hell. You have killed ghosts, demons, vamps, werewolves, and other shit. You CAN do this.” Sam said. 

Dean just breathed slowly as Dr. Rosen, Cas, Gabe, and Cassie walked in. “Alright, Mrs. Winchester, let’s have a baby. Now would Mr. Winchester and his partner leave the room.” Dr. Rosen said. 

Gabe and Sam started towards the door. “No, Sam! Stay here with me. I need you.” Dean yelled as she gripped Cas’s hand with both of hers.

“I’m sorry, Deanna, only the father can be in the room.” Cassie said.

“No, he’s my brother.” She said as Dr. Rosen prepped her. 

“It’s ok, Sam can stay.” Dr. Rosen replied. Sam walked over to Dean. He grabbed her hand and looked at Cas. 

“Alright, baby, let’s have our little girl.” Cas said and kissed Dean’s head. 

Dean brought her knees basically to her chin. “Alright, Deanna, push at your next contraction.” 

Just a few seconds later Dean squeezed her eyes shut and started pushing. He face was bright red. She was squeezing Cas’s vessels hand, which should be blue but wasn’t. Sam held one of her legs up to help widen the entrance. “Urrrrgggh!” Dean yelled. 

“Good, good push, Deanna. Keep pushing like that.” Dr. Rosen exclaimed. Dean relaxed for a moment, took a deep breath and started pushing once again. 

She tilted her head forward. “Urrrgggh, Fuck!” 

“Come on, De, you’re doing great. You can see the top of the head.” Sam said.

Dean relaxed for a moment and opened her eyes. “I can’t do it anymore. It hurts so much.” Dean moaned looking over at Cas. 

“You can do this, baby. Just a few more pushed and Riley will be out. Come on, baby.” Cas said. Cas looked at Dean with so much serenity and calmness. Dean calm down and slowed her breathing quickly. She started pushing again. Cas put a hand through her sweating hair. “Urrrgggh!” Dean gasped at the end of the push. 

“That was a good one, De. That head is out. You’re almost done.” Sam exclaimed. 

Dean gave a slight half smile and looked at Sam. Dean took a deep breath once more and began pushing. “She’s almost out, Deanna, keep pushing, harder, harder.” Dr. Rosen said. 

“FUCK!” Dean yelled letting out a deep breath and relaxing. She was panting heavily. She turned her head and smiled at Cas as they all heard a loud cry of the newest addition to the Winchester family.

“Congratulations, Deanna and Cas. You have a baby girl.” Dr. Rosen said holding up a little pink baby. “Riley Dale, isn’t it?” 

“Yes, Riley Dale Winchester.” Cas said as Dr. Rosen placed the infant on Dean chest.

“Hey there, baby girl.” Dean said padding the top of the tiny baby’s head. The infant grabbed Dean’s finger and opened her eyes and looked up at Dean. Tears streamed down Dean’s cheeks. “We have been waiting to finally see you.” 

“I’m a Daddy.” Cas said leaning over and kissing the baby on the top of the head. 

Cassie walked over to Dean. I’m just going to take little Riley to clean her up and weigh her and check her.” 

“I’m going to go get Gabe.” Sam said walking towards the door. 

“No, Sam, wait. De need to rest. Come back a little later.” Cas said as Dr. Rosen finished working with Dean on delivering the after birth.

“Yes, I agree with Mr. Novak. Deanna needs to rest. I suggest coming tomorrow morning before she is discharged.” Dr. Rosen said. 

Sam nodded and walked back over to Dean as Dr. Rosen walked out. “You did great, big brother. I’m proud of you.” 

“Thank you, Sammy. Thank you for staying with me and Cas during the whole delivery.” Dean said looking sleepily at Sam. 

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world. I have to go. I will be here when you wake up in the morning.” Sam said carding his hands through his brother…sister’s hair.

“See you tomorrow. You’re an uncle, Sammy.” Dean whispered while shutting her eyes. 

“I can’t believe it, Bye, De.” He said walking out of the room and into the waiting room where Gabe was waiting.

“So?” Gabe asked standing up from his chair.

“We’re uncle’s.” Sam said walking behind Gabe and wrapping his arms around his waist and putting his chin on Gabes shoulder. “Does Bobby know what’s going on?” Sam asked. 

“Yes, I gave him the heads up and should be on his way up to the place.” Gabriel said walking towards the exit.

“Where did he go anyway?” Sam asked when they got the parking lot.

“Cheyenne. There was a vamp nest. He said he had just finished when I called.” Gabe said pulling them aside and flying to the house. 

“When are you going to change Dean back?” Sam asked starting to make some baby formula.

“I think after a few days of recovery.” Gabe said. 

“Can you believe Cas and Dean have a family now?” Sam said mixing the formula and sticking them in the fridge. 

Gabe nodded and walked into the living room. Sam started some coffee and when he entered the living too Gabriel was gone. “Gabe? Babe?” Sam sat at the desk and read through just some old books.

The next thing he knew he was being shaken awake. “Sam, wake up, ya idjit.” Bobby said. 

Sam jerked his head up off the desk and looked over at Bobby. “How long was I out?” 

“I have been trying to wake you for half an hour. Where’s Gabriel?” Bobby asked. 

“I don’t know. He just up and left.” Sam replied standing and grabbed the now cold empty cup of coffee and walking into the kitchen. He looked at the clock on the stove and saw it was 4:00 in the morning. “I’m going to head to the hospital.” 

“I’ll be here.” Bobby mumbled as he walked into his room.

Sam slowly walked to the Impala and drove the 20 minutes to the hospital. He found a parking spot close to the entrance. He walked to Dean’s room. He opened the door and saw Dean sleeping but showing signs of waking. Cas was asleep in the chairs with his legs swung over the arm. “Cas?” he said patting his knee.

He flinched and opened his eyes. “Sam?” he said looking at Sam and then over at Dean. “How long have you been there?” 

“Just got here. Cas, you look worse for wear,: Sam said as Cas sat upright in the chair.

“After you left Dean feel asleep for a few hours but when she woke her blood pressure had dropped giving us a scared, but she is fine.” Cas said looking at Dean then around the room. “Where’s Gabriel?” 

“Hell if I know. He just left.” Sam said as he looked over at Cas.

A nurse walked in with a cart and a little pink blanket with a little baby inside. “Is Deanna awake?” the nurse asked. 

“I’m up.” Dean mumbled. “I want to see my little baby girl now.” 

“I’m sorry you had to wait so long, Mrs. Winchester. You scared us last night.” The nurse said. 

“When am I going to be discharged?” Dean asked. 

“I think in just a few minutes. Here you go.” Then nurse said setting little Riley in her arms.

The nurse walked out was Gabriel walked in. “Where have you been?” Sam exclaimed. 

“I was getting something for my little niece.” Gabe said handing a neatly wrapped box to Cas. 

“Gabe?” Dean asked softly, letting the infant play with her fingers.

“What’s up, Dean-o?” Gabe asked. 

“When we get back to Bobby’s change me back.” Dean said. 

“Really? Now? You need to recover.” Gabe sighed. 

“Yes, really. I hate being a 18 year old girl. I want to be normal again with normal Cas. I want to raise Riley with Cas normally.” Dean said with a smile.

“Alright, alright.” Gabe said raising his hands in defeat.

Dean smiled not taking her eyes off Riley. Sam walked over to Gabe and wrapped his arms around his waist. “So what did you get them?” Sam asked in Gabe’s ear.

“I know they are going to love it.” Gabe smiled. He looked at Sam and kissed him. He, then, looked at Cas. “Well, Cassie, open the present, baby brother.” 

Cas looked over at Dean who was in her own world with Riley. Cas took the box and carefully opened it and saw two little onesies. The first one was a simple white saying ‘My Daddy’s say I’m their little angel’ with little black wings on the back. The second one was a pale yellow onesie saying ‘My Uncles are better than yours’. Cas smiled and sat them on the side of Dean’s bed. He walked over to Gabe and hugged him. “Thank you, brother. They are wonderful.” Cas said with a smile. He turned to Dean. “Dean, babe, let me hold Riley for a little ewhile and you socialize. Look what Gabe and Sam got us for Riley” 

Dean was a little hesitant but slowly handed Cas Riley. Riley buried her head in Cas’s shirt that Dean bought him so he didn’t have to always wear the suit and trench coat.

Dean picked up the onesies and looked at them. “What do you think, Dean-o?” Gabe asked. 

Dean looked up at Sam and Gabe. She looked over at Cas who smiled at her as he absent-mindingly rubbed the top of Riley’s head. When she looked back at Sam, tears filled her eyes and rolled down her face. She covered her mouth and just looked at Sam. Sam walked over to the bed and sat beside Dean. “De, what’s wrong? You not like the clothes?” he asked.

“No, they are perfect.” Dean mumbled. 

“Then why are you crying?” Sam asked. 

“Because she still has a bit of pregnancy hormones in her system. They should go away in a week or two.” Cassie said walking into the room. “Hi, Dean, how are you feeling? Are you ready to be discharged?” 

I’m great. I’m ready to get home though.” Dean said oblivious. 

“What did you call her?” Sam asked. 

“I know, Sam. I know that that is Dean Winchester not Deana. I know that she…he is 30 not 18. I also know he is an angel and he is an archangel.” Cassie replied. 

“How do you know that stuff?” Sam asked. 

“Gabriel and Castiel told me.” Cassie said nonchantly.

“What did they tell you?” Sam asked.

“Where do I even start?” Cassie said. 

“Probably in the beginning.” Sam remarked.  
***


	5. Chapter 5

“Well, I know your mom, Mary Winchester, was killed by a demon, which started your Dad, John Winchester, into hunting. He raised you and Dean as little soldiers. You, Sam, ran off to college or Stanford for two years before your Dad disappeared and Dean came to ask for your help and where your girlfriend, Jess, was also killed by the same demon. You traveled with Dean to find Dad but when you did find him and the gun that can kill anything, the colt, John was already possessed. Sam, you could have killed him but you didn’t. You were in a wreck, which severely injured Dean. John made a deal with that same demon to save Dean. After months of searching you found him…again. Some guy “killed” you, Sam, and Dean made a deal at a crossroad, giving him one year to live to bring you back. The demon, Lilith, wanted to kill you but she held Dean’s contract. When Dean’s deal was up and he…died… the demon, Ruby, got you addicted to demons blood. The angel Castiel rose Dean from Hell. He broke the first seal to start the apocalypse. You killed Lilith which was the final seal setting Lucifer free from his cage. You met up with the trickster, or the archangel Gabriel and Dean convinced him to help Earth. Gabriel ended up killed Lucifer at a gather of all the pagan gods. That’s all I know.” Cassie said now breathless.

Sam stood in shock. “Why did Gabe and Cas tell you this?” 

“Gabriel saved me from a demon. I knew his face from this room and I kept asking questions until her spilled the beans. Cas filled me in too.” Cassie said.

“Alright now that you know, can you not tell anybody?” Sam asked. 

“I won’t tell a single soul. Your secrets safe with me, Sam. Now here is Dean’s discharge papers. Fill them out, let Dean get dressed and I will wheel him down to the entrance so him and Cas can take Riley home.” Cassie smiled. 

Cas helped Dean get dressed and he was wheeled to the entrance where Sam had pulled the Impala to the front and grabbed Riley’s car seat with Rile inside and fastened her in. Dean sat beside the car seat and Cas sat in the front. Gabe had already gone to Bobby’s. They drove back. Dean had a huge smile on her face. “You’re going to love Grandpa Bobby. You are the only one who can make a fuss at him.” Dean said playing with Riley’s hands and feet.

Sam laughed and Cas smirked. Sam could tell in Cas’s eyes that he loved Dean more than ever now especially after Riley was born. Cas looking over at Dean who was still just talking to Riley.

“I know I look weird right now but when I get home I will look normal again and so will your Papa.” Dean said. 

“I’m Papa?” Cas asked. 

“Hell yeah, you are. I’m Daddy. I gave birth to this little angel I should be the fucking Daddy.” Dean snapped.

“Watch you language, hon.” Cas said. 

Dean laughed as they pulled into Bobby’s place. Gabe and Bobby were waiting on the porch. “Cas, get Riley. I want to change back right now.” Dean hopped out of the car and ran over to Gabe. “Gabe, change me back. Normal me, no baby weight, give me my pecks, abs, and muscles. I want to be a guy again…with a penis.” 

Gabe laughed then snapped his fingers. “Alright, Dean-o, but you will have to wait a few hours. The change only happens when you’re asleep.” 

For the rest of the day Dean paced back and forth from the kitchen, to Riley’s nursery, to the living room, back to the nursery. Bobby had enough. “Dean sit on the cough and stay there. You’re making my head spin walking around like that, ya idjit.” 

Dean slowly trudged to the couch and sat beside Cas and laid her head in his lap. After 30 minutes of lying there Dean was out cold. Cas realized why Dean was pacing around. He didn’t want to fall asleep.

Bobby was clueless. “Dean didn’t want to sleep.” Cas blurted out. Sam and Bobby both rose their heads from what they were doing to look at Cas.

“What are you talking about, Cas?” Sam asked. 

“Dean didn’t want to sleep. You could tell she was exhausted from a 20 hour labor but she didn’t want to sleep. She’s only asleep right now because she’s not moving.” Cas explained while carding his fingers through her hair.

“Why wouldn’t Dean want to sleep? I told her that he would change while she was sleep…Oh…” Gabe said when he realized what Cas was talking about.

“Can someone explain to me what the hell you’re talking about?” Sam said. 

“Dean didn’t want to change back, ya idjit.” Bobby growled. 

“He has been saying that he wanted to change back the whole drive from the hospital. Why would he change his mind?” Sam asked. 

Cas touched Dean’s forehead with two fingers sending him to the bedroom to sleep. “He is conflicted. He wants to change back more than anything but wants more kids.” Cas said. 

Gabe snapped his fingers and Cas was normal again. “Why didn’t you do that to Dean, Gabe?” Sam asked.

“To confirm my theory. I had made it that if he wanted more kids he would still have all the female equipment just with a penis and his normal body. If he didn’t want any more kids he would change back right and there. With Cassie it’s different. It’s just his vessel.” Gabe explained. 

“Does this mean we are going to have to start buy Dean feminine products now?” Sam asked.

“No, the “vagina” will only open up a few weeks before labor or when they are both ready for more kids.” Gabe smiled. 

“I wonder how Dean will react to that?” Sam pondered. 

“We will find out when you tell him.” Cas said. 

“Why do I have to tell him?” Sam remarked. 

“You got us into this.” Gabe said. 

“It’s not my fault this time.” Sam complained. 

“Grow some balls and tell your brother when he wakes up.” Gabe ordered. 

“Tell me what?” Dean said. Holding Riley in his fully grown man hands. He had changed back to the 6 foot tall, 30 year old, short hair, muscled, fully grown Dean.

Sam’s jaw hung open as he tried to find the right words to say. Cas’s eyes were wide with a huge smile showing his pearly white teeth. Cas stood up and walked over to his boyfriend and cupped his hands to his lovers firm jaw and kissed him hard on the lips.

Once Dean and Cas stopped sucking face Dean handed Riley over to Bobby. “Riley, this is your Grandpa Bobby.” Dean said as she looked right into Dean’s eyes. 

“I thought she was sleeping. I thought you were sleeping.” Cas asked as Dean slowly descended in the chair.

“Once you teleported me I woke up back to normal. So I changed into right fitting clothes and walked into the nursery and saw Riley was waking up. I walked down the stairs and heard you guys talking.” Dean said. 

“Well, we do have something to tell you Dean.” Sam said. 

“Don’t worry, Sammy. I heard everything. I’m ok with it because, yes, I do want more kids.” Dean said with a smile.  
***


	6. Chapter 6

4 YEARS LATER…

 

Cas’s body was so warm as Dean’s body was wrapped around his. He knew it was late at night when the sun wasn’t at all showing through the window. HE lifted his head and saw that it was 2:30. He closed his eyes once again and slowly drifted to sleep. He was almost back to sleep when he felt the bed dip down at his feet. He opened his eyes and looked at the small figure looking at him. It was Riley. “What’s wrong, baby girl?” 

“I had a bad dream.” Riley sniffed. She was crying. 

“C’mere, baby girl. Wanna sleep with Daddy and I?” Cas said sitting up out of Dean’s grasp. All the talking had woken Dean up. 

“Why’s everybody up?” Dean mumbled wiping his hand down his face. 

Riley crawled over Cas’s lap and curled up beside Dean burring her face in Dean’s chest. She cried softly in his shirt.

“Ri, sweetheart, go to sleep. You’re safe now.” Cas said rubbing Riley’s back.

Her crying turned to sniffs and hiccups. Dean softly laughed. Riley giggled a little bit in return before closer her eyes and laying down in the middle of her two daddies.

Cas woke up the morning with the sun shining through the window and an empty bed. 

He looked at the clock. 9:00 in big red numbers. Dean doesn’t usually get up before Cas. They either wake up at the same time, Cas awakes up Dean or Riley does it for him. They had moved out of Bobby’s house and to a house next door and Sam and Gabe were next to them.

He got out of bed and walked into the living room and nobody was there. Same with the kitchen, office and garage. The Impala was sitting in the middle of garage. He walked back upstairs and into Rileys room and she wasn’t there. She was probably in her playroom. He walked to the basement stairs and right away he heard her little voice. 

“Ri? Riley?” Cas said walking downstairs. Riley looked up at Cas. She was playing with her doll in the middle of the floor. Dean was nowhere in sight. 

“Yes, Papa?” she asked. 

“Have you seen Daddy, sweetheart?” Cas asked walking over to Riley and sitting down and kissing the top of her head.

“Daddy’s sick. He woke me up this morning and ran to the bathroom.” She replied. 

“Thank you, baby girl. Keep playing for a little while. I’ll fix breakfast in a little bit.” Cas said patting her head as he made his way to the bathroom.

When he got to the master bathroom he could hear Dean. “Are you ok in there, babe? Riley told me you were sick.” Cas asked through the door.

“Cas, it’s more than just sick. I check this morning…3 times.” Dean said as he opened the door. He looked pale and covered in sweat.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Cas said with his eyes wide.

“Yes, I’ve been sick for two weeks now. I’m surprised you are just now figuring out.” Dean said. 

“Why are you telling me this now?” Cas asked. 

“I wasn’t going to tell you until I was 100% sure. I took 2 pregnancy test then Sam took me to Dr. Rosen, well, Gabe changed me into a girl so it wouldn’t be awkward at the doctor’s office. They did a blood test and I got the results back last night. I’m 4 weeks pregnant.” Dean said. 

“We’re going to have another baby.” Cas smiled. 

“When should we tell Riley?” Dean asked walking out of the bathroom and into the hallway towards Riley’s playroom.

“Well, I think we should tell her now.” Cas said walking down the stairs once again. “Riley?”

Cas walked down the stairs and saw Riley sitting on the couch watching some little kids show. “Hey, princess, we have to talk to you.” Dean said walking over to the couch.

Dean sat down and lifted Riley into his lap. Cas sat down beside him. “What, Daddy? Am I in trouble?” She asked. 

“No, no, no, sweetie, you’re not in trouble at all. This is good news.” Cas said. 

“Riley, how do you feel about having a brother or sister?” Dean asked bouncing Riley on his knee. 

“That would be awesome!” Riley squealed flailing her legs. Dean let outs loud laugh and Cas smiled. 

“Riley, remember when we told you that Daddy was different than regulars daddies?” Cas asked. 

“Yeah?” she said with her big green eyes wide with curiosity.

“Well, what if I told you Daddy was going to have a baby?” Cas asked. 

“I’d be very happy.” Riley remarked. Dean let out another laugh. “What?"

“You’re going to be a big sister, Riley. You’re going to have a little brother or sister, baby girl.” Dean said. 

“Really?” Riley said in a high pitch filled with excitement.

“Yes, really, princess.” Dean replied. “How about you and Papa go eat breakfast. I’m going to get dressed so we can all go to Uncle Sam’s and Uncle Gabe’s and you can tell them.”

“Why are you gonna eat breakfast with us, Daddy?” Riley asked as Dean lifted her off his knee.

“Come on, Riley, Daddy already had breakfast. While I’m fixing a little something you go get on something pretty.” Cas said as he stood up.

Dean watched Riley charge up the steps and Cas shortly behind chasing after her. Dean laughed at her squeals and giggles. He got up and walked in the bedroom and then into the bathroom. Once he was in the shower he rubbed his hands over his stomach. It was still flat but slightly bloated. He was happy. His family was growing larger. He got out of the shower and got dressed. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where the smell of bacon and eggs hit his nose and made his stomach turn.

“Daddy, want some bacon?” Riley asked as Dean slowly sat down and then smelled the coffee. “Papa, let me wear my purple sparkly shirt today.” 

Dean looked at Riley and his face was turning green. “That’s nice, baby girl.” Dean said as he quickly stood up and made a mad dash to the bathroom just barely making it to the toilet before emptying his stomach of whatever little was left. He propped his back against the wall beside the toilet.

Cas walked in and sat down beside him. “You ok?” Cas wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, I’ve been better.” Dean said laying his head on Cas. That’s when they heard the pitter-patter of little bare feet running towards the bathroom.

“Daddy? Papa?” Riley said as she hesitantly stood in the doorway at the bathroom.

“Yes, darlin’?” Dean said lifted his head as Cas moved his arm. 

“Are you ok?” Riley asked. 

“Yeah, baby girl. C’mere.” Dean said spreading out his arms welcoming Riley.

Riley dashed into his arms. Dean held her tight. Riley’s face pressed tightly on Dean’s face. Dean moved his head and pressed his lips hard on Riley’s cheek. She giggled. “Come on, Daddy, let’s go to Uncle Sammy’s house.” 

Dean laughed as he released her. “Go get some pretty shoes for your pretty feet.” 

She dashed off and Dean looked at Cas. “How did we even have time to get pregnant again? She is everywhere.” Cas remarked. 

Dean laughed as Cas stood up then helped Dean up. “I don’t know. I think it was the weekend she begged us to let her sleepover at Sam and Gabe’s.” Dean said as he wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist.

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas. Cas wrapped his arms over Dean’s shoulder and leaned into the kiss. “Come on, Daddy, Papa!” She yelled as she got to the doorway to the bathroom. “Ewwww, Papa, Daddy, that’s gross.”

Dean’s lips curled into a smile as Cas’s forehead toughed Dean’s. Dean started laughing as the little girl grabbed both Cas’s and Dean’s pants legs and tugged with moans and groans. “Alright, baby girl.” Dean said as he let go of Cas and grabbed Riley. He picked her up on to his hip as they walked out of the bathroom. Dean kissed Riley on the cheek. He repeatedly pecked kisses to Rileys cheeks, nose and forehead. Riley giggled really hard. 

“Stop, Daddy!” She giggled. 

“Nope. Not. Until. I find. Just the right. Spot.” Dean said then pecked her right on the lips.

“Ew, Daddy.” Riley giggled. 

“I can’t love my sweet baby girl.” Dean said. 

Riley looked at Dean for a moment. “No, you can love me. Can I love you?”

“Of course you can love me.” Dean said as Riley kissed him. “Do you love Papa as much as you love me?” 

“Yes! I love Papa!” Riley squealed.

“Let’s go to Sammy’s” Dean said walking towards the door.

“Finally!” Cas remarked. Dean laughed and they walked over. 

Dean let Riley ring the doorbell. Sam sleepily walked to the door. “Good morning.” Dean said. 

“You’re here early.” Sam said. 

“We have news for you, Uncle Sammy.” Riley said. 

“Oh? Really? Come in. We’ll be down in a minute. Gabe and I have to get dressed real fast.” Sam smiled. 

Dean set Riley down and she ran into the living room. Cas and Dean walked shortly behind. “Cas?” Dean asked. 

“What?” Cas answered back.

“Do you think Gabe and Sam want any kids?” Dean watched Riley climb on the couch with her favorite stuff animal she keep over here. 

“I don’t know. Maybe?” Cas replied. 

They heard Sam’s feet clomp down the stairs with Gabe behind him. “I was told my favorite niece was waiting for me.” Gabe said as he turned the corner.

“Uncle Gabe, I’m your only niece!” she squealed as he picked her up and sat on the couch.

“So what is this I I hear of you having news to tell us?” Sam asked as he brought into the living room a coffee for Gabe, Cas, Dean, and himself. 

Cas took the cup as well, Gabe. Dean left his on the coffee table. He awkwardly shifted in his seat. “What’s wrong, Dean-o? You love Sam’s coffee.” 

Dean could smell the coffee. It was overwhelming. He had to get to the bathroom. He stood up quickly and started walking towards the bathroom. 

“Where are you going, Dean?” Sam asked. 

Dean was going to dare try to speak. He started getting worried he wouldn’t make it to the bathroom in time.

“Dean?” Gabe asked. 

Dean kept walking until Sam stopped him. Dean could smell the coffee. He wasn’t going to make it. Dean pushed Sam out of the way, slamming him hard into the wall as Dean dry heaves his way to the toilet. All that comes up is bile and stomach acid that burns his throat. He was coated in a thin layer of sweat and panting heavily.

Gabe had put Riley down and ran over to Sam to see if he was alright. “Sammy, babe, are you ok?” 

“I’m fine more or less. What the hell just happened?” Sam asked while walking into the living room. 

“Daddy’s going to have a baby!” Riley said with a smile. She was sitting in Cas’s lap with Cas’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

“I should have known when he started to get pale and then turn down coffee.” Gabe replied.

“How far along is he?” Sam asked. 

“About a month.” Cas said. “I just found out today and so did everybody but Bobby.” 

Dean walked out of the bathroom after washing his mouth out. “M’sorry, Sammy.” 

“No, no, don’t be, Dean. You’re pregnant. You have all the right to get where you need in a hurry.” Sam replied. 

“This means I get to buy more toys.” Gabe smiled. 

“Not as much if it’s a girl.” Cas replied. “We already spoil little miss Riley enough as it is.” 

“So what’s the game plan with doctors appointment.” Gabe asked. 

“Well, I was wondering if you could change me for the appointment.” Dean asked leaning against the wall beside Sam.

“Sure thing. Have you talked with Cassie?” Sam asked. 

“Not yet, we were going to further along.” Cas said. 

“Seems like a plan to me. When do you have an appointment?” Sam asked. 

“Two weeks. We play the waiting game for the next few months for the sex.” Dean said.

“Remember, Dean-o, I could already tell you before the.” Gabe reminded. 

“No, I would like this to be as normal as it can get.” Dean replied. 

“Fine, fine. If you decided you want a third you should go all supernatural.” Gabe smirked.

“You don’t know the pain’s of child birth than or even morning sickness.” Dean snapped. 

Dean glanced over at Sam. Sam’s smile dropped a hair and he stiffened up a tad. Dean glanced back over to Gabe and he was oblivious. Sam wanted a family like him and Cas but Gabe didn’t. “That’s why I picked a male vessel, Dean-o. So I wouldn’t have to have kids. They are annoying little bastards, except for Riley and the munchkin growing inside you.” Gabe said. 

Dean was back at looking at Sam. He was standing awkwardly and there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. “Hey, Sam, Can I speak with you in private for a moment?” Dean said heading to the hallway towards the stairs. 

Sam nodded and followed Dean upstairs and into Sam’s office. “What’s up?” Sam said as he closed the office door. 

“I saw the look you had on your face back there. You had a total bitch face.” Dean said. 

“What are you talking about?” Sam said. 

“You want to have a family like me and Cas do.” Dean said.

“Dean, of course, I want a family. I would love to have a baby that is mine. Gabe doesn’t want kids. He is happy for you and Cas about the new baby and loves Riley to death but he doesn’t want a child of his own.” Sam said. 

Sam knew that with Dean pregnant again his hormones were going to act up and he knew you don’t mess with a mad Dean Winchester. “Does Gabe know you want a baby?” Dean asked. 

“No, but he says it enough.” Sam replied.

Dean flung the office door open with a slam. “Gabriel!” Dean yelled as he stomped down the steps.

Cas quickly grabbed Riley and walked outside and home. “Dean, stop.” Sam said but he knew there was no stopping him now.

“What’s wrong, Dean-o?” Gabe asked while a smile was still painted on his face. 

“I knew you were going to hurt my baby brother.” Dean said grabbing Gabe by his shirt and slamming him into the wall.

“What are you talking about, Dean? I would never hurt Sam.” Gabe said. 

“I should have realized it through my pregnancy with Riley or when we talked about kids afterwards. I really should have realized when Sam always wanted to take care of Riley for me and Cas. Sam wants a family you low life asshat.” Dean growled. “If you took two seconds to look at your boyfriend you would have already known that. Saying that you don’t want annoying little bastards of children kills Sam and you can read it on his face. Not all of them are like that. It’s how you raise them, you dick.”

Dean dropped Gabe and stormed out of the house. When he got to the house Riley was waiting on the porch.

“Daddy!” Riley yelled as she got off the porch and ran over to Dean.

“Riley Dale Winchester. I told you to stay on the porch even when Daddy comes home.” Cas yelled. 

Dean kept walking as Riley pulled on his leg. He really couldn’t handle Riley right now. “Daddy? Why did Papa make me leave? Why were you yelling at Uncle Gabe?” Dean ran up the steps and into the house, first making sure Riley was inside. He ran upstairs skipping every other step. He ran into the bedroom and slammed the door. He laid down on the bed. Dean didn’t want to cry but his hormones forced tears into his eyes. 

Riley ran to Cas and wrapped her arms around his leg. “Papa?” Riley cried. “Papa, I’m sorry I ran off the porch. Are you mad at me? Is Daddy mad at me?” 

Cas looked down at Riley who had buried her face in his leg. He reached down and grabbed her and brought her up where she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and buried her in the crook of Cas’s neck. She cried softly. “No, baby girl, I’m not mad at you. Neither is Daddy. Daddy is just a little…moody, right now. He didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” Cas looked at the clock on the stove. ’12:00’ He rubbed her back in slow, small circles. “I think it’s a good time for all three of us to take a nap.” 

Cas walked into Riley’s room and laid down with her until she was fast asleep. He got up slowly and closed her door quietly and walked into the bedroom to find Dean sleeping quietly on his back. Cas could see the path going down Dean’s face where tears have fallen. He walked over to his lover and brushed the pad of his thumbs gently over Dean’s face wiping away the tears. 

Dean’s eyes fluttered open. His face blushed immediately because he knew that Cas knew he had been crying. Dean doesn’t cry…especially over a simple little fight. “It’s ok, Dean. I know it was just the hormones.” Cas got ont eh bed and kissed Dean on the lips then on his temple. 

“I know I don’t tell you this enough, Cas, but I love you so fucking much.” Dean said.

“I love you too, Dean. If I didn’t love you we wouldn’t have Riley or this baby.” Cas replied. 

Dean grew silent. He stared up at the ceiling but propped his head on Cas’s chest. They laid there for what felt like days but Cas knew it was only about an hour or two when they saw the door open and a little peaked over the bed. It was going to be a long 8 months.  
***


	7. Chapter 7

After 5 long, long months Dean and Cas could finally find out the sex of the baby. Dean was a lot bigger than he was last time with Riley.

After Dean’s meltdown with Gabe, he apologized for it but Gabe knew he deserved it. Gabe and Sam weren’t planning on them starting a family yet but soon they will start trying.

Everyone got up that morning early and walked over to Sam and Gabe’s so Gabe could change Dean. Riley was begging and begging to go with and after 3 hours of nonstop begging Cas gave in.

They got to the front door and Riley pushed the doorbell and Sam opened the door. “Uncle Sammy!” Riley squealed.

“Hey there, lady bug.” Sam said with his new nickname for Riley, that she loved.

“Gabe needs to change me.” Dean said. 

“Yeah, yeah, does Riley understand?” Sam asked.

“ Yeah, tell Sammy what you know, Ri.” Dean said patting her on the head. 

“Most Daddies dot get pregnant so Uncle Gabe changes Daddy to a 22 year old girl so he is “normal” for doctors appointments.” Riley replied. 

“Wow, when did you Papa or Daddy tell you that?” Sam asked crouching to Riley’s level.

“Last night. I had to promise to listen to them closely. I can’t wait to see if I have a little brother or little sister.” Riley said. 

“Sammy, so show Riley some pictures of me when I was pregnant with her. I’ll go upstairs to Gabe.” Dean said as Sam picked up Riley. “Cas, go with them. I’ll be fine.” 

Cas nodded and walked over to Sam with Riley in his lap with a big scrapbook opened. If Dean did something during his pregnancy Gabe got a picture of it. He got a month by month page when he got a pictures of him right before he went on a doctors appointment. It got annoying but now Dean realized it was worth it.

“Daddy was a pretty girl.” Riley said. 

“He was a pretty girl. He is also a pretty guy.” Cas remarked. 

“You’re just saying that ‘cause Daddy’s your boyfriend, Papa.” Riley replied. 

Cas laughed. Heard people walking down the stairs. Cas got up and walked over to the bottom of the stairs and Gabe was helping a very pregnant female Dean.

“I’m just saying, Gabe, I’m like a fucking whale. I ‘m huge. I’m bigger than I was with Riley. Either Riley was small or this baby is big.” Dean said reaching Cas.

Dean walked into the living room and Riley looked up. She looked scared all of a sudden. She stiffened up in Sam’s lap. “What’s wrong, lady bug?” Sam asked setting the book down. 

Dean walked over to the couch and sat down beside Sam. Riley slid to the side and wrapped his arms around Sam and buried her face in his chest.

“Riley? Riley, I’m Daddy.” Riley looked at Dean still firmly wrapped around Sam. “Remember Daddy’s tattoo on his chest right over his heart?” Dean lowered the collar of his shirt to show her the tattoo. “Remember the scar on Daddy’s shoulder that Papa gave him form a trip before you were born? It’s right here.” Dean lifted the short sleeve shirt showing the handprint. 

That’s when Riley knew it was her Daddy. She got off Sam’s lap and sat in between Sam and Dean. She propped against Dean and rubbed his belly.

“Hey there baby, I can’t wait to see you. I’m going to love you, protect you, and be the best big sister ever. I don’t even care if you are a boy.” Riley said.

Sam let out a loud laugh at the comment. “Alright, miss thing, we have to go or we are going to be late.” Dean said. 

Riley jumped off the couch and Cas grabbed her and head towards the door. Gabe headed to the kitchen and Sam stood up.

“Little help, Sammy.” Dean said raising her arms so Sam could pull her up to her feet. 

“Dean, when I get pregnant, you will help me like I helped or am helping you, right?” Sam asked. 

“Yes, of course. Well to the best of my abilities since I will have a 5 year old and a new born.” Dean replied. 

“Oh yeah, I know, Dean. Riley is a big deal at times. You are going to have your hands full. I’m just saying or well asking if you would stay in the room with me like I did for you.” Sam said. 

“Absolutely, Sammy. It will be easy for me and Cas this time ‘cause we decided on a home birth so I don’t have to change.” Dean said. 

“Thanks Dean. It means a lot.” Sam said. 

“No problem, Sammy. Now I really should go.” Dean said as he walked out of the house.

Cas already had Riley strapped in and he was in the drivers seat when she got there. “Ready to go?” Cas asked.

“Uh-huh.” Dea said as they backed out. 

The whole trip Riley talked about the baby’s names that she wanted them to be called. “If it’s a boy his name will be Alexander John and if it’s a girl she will be named Alexis Mary.” She announced as they pulled in a parking space.

“Why John or Mark as the middle names?” Dean asked asn Cas unstrapped her out of the car.

“Grandpa Bobby told me those names were really special to you, Daddy.” Riley replied as she grabbed Dean’s hand as they walked in. Dean felt tears bubble up to his eyelids but quickly snapped out of the hormones and held back the tears. 

Dean waddled over to the front desk. “I have a appointment with Dr. Rosen. I’m Deanna Winchester.”

“Right on time, Ms. Winchester. Your name should be called in a few minutes.” The lady said.

Riley was sitting in Cas’s lap when Dean sat down. Cas wrapped his arm around Dean and Riley put both her hands on Dean’s belly.

A young lady was watching Riley rub small circles on Dean’s belly. She had a rather small bump and rather nervous. Dean smiled. “First baby?” he asked. 

“How’d you know?” she asked. 

“You look nervous. I have been where you are standing. The first dew appointment are nerve racking. Especially if you husband or boyfriend isn’t with you.” Dean said. 

She smiled and blushed slightly. “This your second time?” 

“Yep, I had her around 4 years ago.” Dean said as she patted Rileys head that was now resting on Dean’s very swollen belly. 

“What’s her name?” she asked. 

“Riley. I’m De and this is my boyfriend, Cas.” Dean replied. 

“Oh so Cas isn’t Riley’s father.” The woman asked.

“She is mine. De and I have have been together for going on 8 years.” Cas replied. 

“Have you ever thought about marriage?” She asked. Right before Dean was going to answer the nurse came out. 

“Deanna Winchester?” the nurse called out.

“I’m sorry, that’s me. It was nice talking to you. Good luck with your baby.” Dean said. “Come on Miss priss.” Dean helped Riley down then Cas helped Dean up. They walked over to the nurse, who they figured out to be Cassie.

“Hey, De, Cas, nice to see again.” She smiled while walking down the hallway.

Riley looked around at all the nurses and doctors. She held Cas’s hand tightly and marched down the hall.

Once they got to the room Dean slowly made his way to the examining table and let out a gasp when she sat down. “Well, hello, Dean, Cas, you both look good. Now who are you, sweetie?” Cassie asked.

“I’m Riley.” She replied shyly.

“Come on, baby girl, I know you can speak louder than that.” Cas smiled. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you from your Daddies.” Cassie smirked. 

Riley’s eyes grew wide. “You know?” she gasped. 

“Yes, I do. Now I have to talk to your Daddy so go sit in your Papa’s lap and maybe, if you’re good, Dr. Rosen will let you sitt with you Daddy to see the baby better.” Cassie offered. 

Riley quickly ran over to Cas and hopped in his lap. She leaned back and Cas wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. Cassie measured Dean’s belly and she was, in fact, bigger than last time.

“So how have you been feeling, Dean?” Cassie asked. 

“The morning sickness has pretty much faded away but I’m still tired most of the time, my ankles are swollen pretty bad and my back aches off and on. It’s like I’m 7 months pregnant when I’m only 5.” Dean replied rubbing her belly slowly up and down. “Also, I’ll have a kick right here,” Dean pointed over by her rib cage on her left side. “Then I’ll have another kick seconds later here.” She pointed to the completely other side.

“It all sounds normal. Dr. Rosen Should be here any moment. She will see why that bab is moving all around. Bye Riley.” Cassie waved as she left. 

Dean was rubbing the side of her stomach then grimaced and moaned softly. “What’s wrong, baby?” Cas asked.

“The baby is kicking left and right metaphorically and literally.” Dean said relaxing a little as if the baby calmed down. 

Dr. Rosen knocked and entered. “Hello, Dean and Cas.” She said. 

“You know too!” Riley blurted out. Cas laughed.

“You must be Ms. Riley Dale. Yes, I know about the secret. I’m the doctor who delivered you.” She said. “Now, Dean, you know the drill and Riley how about you hop up beside you Daddy.” 

Riley smiled and Cas lifted her onto the bed. Dean had laid down and lowered her pants under her swollen belly and lifted her shirt off her stomach. Dean wrapped an arm around Riley so she wouldn’t fall. Dr. Rosen squeezed the gel on Dean stomach. He hissed slightly and Dr. Rosen played with the sonogram for a while before she spoke.

“This is why you are bigger this pregnancy.” She said. 

Panic was written all over Dean’s face. “Why? Is that bad? What’s wrong? Should we be worried?” 

“No, no, Dean. This is very good. You are having twins. One baby was hiding behindthe other.” She smiled.

“What are twins.” Riley asked. 

“Twins are when mommies or your Daddy is carrying two babies instead of just one.” Cas replied. 

“Do you still want to know the genders?” Dr. Rosen asked. 

“Definitely.” Dean said without hesitation.

“well, Baby A is a boy and Baby B is a girl.” She said. 

“I’m going to have a baby brother and sister?!” Riley was amazed. 

Deans eyes filled with tears once again but this time he couldn’t control them. They streamed down her soft cheek. She had a huge smile on her face looking at Cas and then at Riley. “Yes, baby girl.”

“Daddy, why are you crying?” She asked wiping the pad of her thumbs over Dean’s cheeks getting rid of some of the tears. 

“They are happy tears, baby girl. I’m happy.” Dean said as Dr. Rosen wiped the gel off her stomach letting her pull her shirt down and pants up and sit up.

“Well, Dean, I would suggest no heavy lifting, which I that means not picked up Riley. I want you to be in a stress free environment,”

“That’s going to be hard, Dr. Rosen.” Riley remarked. 

“Why do you say that?” Dr. Rosen asked. 

“Uncle Gabe is always making Daddy mad because the baby will kick for Uncle Sammy but not him and then he complains the rest of the day.” Riley said. 

Cas laughed. “Yep, that does sound like my brother.” 

“I think Dean can manage him. Most importantly I want you to stay off your feet. You don’t have to all the time but if there is a chair is available sit in it. I’m not suggesting bed rest yet but if the aches and pains and your swollen ankles get worse I will put on bed rest.” She said. 

“Yeah, definitely, staying off my feet.” Dean replied. 

“Now just go down the hall and you can schedule your next appointment.” She said as she walked towards the door. “Nice seeing you, Riley.” 

Dean slowly slid off the bed and walked out with Riley. “I’ll make the appointment. You go sit down in the waiting room with Riley.” Cas said. 

Dean nodded. Riley plopped in her seat. Right as Dean got in her seat she saw a familiar face. “Deanna? Is that you?”

Dean grimaced at her but acted like it was a kick. “Karen.” 

“Yeah, oh my God!” Karen said.

“What?” Dean panicked as hormones set in.

“Is this the kid you were carrying all those years ago? Now you’re at it again?” Karen gasped.

“Yep, this is Riley.” Dean said carding her fingers through Riley’s soft, curly, blonde hair. Riley was zoned out on Dean’s belly slowly rubbing her belly up and down.

“She is adorable. How far along are you? Seven months?” Karen asked. 

“Thank you. I’m 5 months along with twins.” Dean said as he saw Cas walk over. 

“Cas!” Karen blurted out. People looked over at them.

“Karen?” Cas remarked. 

“It’s nice to see you again.” Karen said. 

“Why are you here?” Cas blurted. 

Karen’s face dimmed down. “I think I might be pregnant.” 

“What makes you say that?” Dean asked. 

“I’m late. You understand?” Karen said. 

“Well that’s my queue to leave.” Dean said as Cas stiffened. “Oh yeah, Gwen had a baby not far after me right?” 

“Yeah, a baby boy. He’s about to be four.” Karen said. “Nice seeing you. Nice meeting you, Riley.” 

“Riley played the shy little kids act and wrapped herself around Cas’s leg. Cas helped Dean up and then lifted Riley. They walked quickly out of the doctor’s office and to the car. Cas buckled Riley up and got in the drivers seat. 

By the time they got home Riley was out cold. “Drive me over to Sam’s then take Riley home.” Dean said.

Cas silently nodded and pulled into Sam and Gabe’s driveway. Dean slowly made his way out of the car and walked to the door as Cas pulled out. Before Dean even got to the door Sam had opened the door. Sam helped Dean up the stairs and into Gabe’s and Sam’s bedroom. Gabe was behind them

“So?” Gabe broke the ice.

“Change me fist and let me change clothes. Then I’ll talk.” Dean said sitting down on the bed. 

Gabe snapped his fingers and Dean was a guy again and fully clothed. “Now spill the beans.”

Dean smiled. It was a huge smile. “Twins, I’m having twins.” 

Gabe was shocked and Sam was over joyed. “What are you genders?” Sam finally blurted out. 

“Riley really wanted to tell you, Sammy.” Dean said.

“Alright where is she?” Sam sighed. 

“She went home with Cas. She was wore slam out from all the excitement. She passed out on the ride over here. I kinda thought she would by the way she was acting before we left. 

“You gonna go tell, Bobby?” Gabe asked. 

“Yeah, when he get’s back.” Dean replied. 

“Where is that old fart now?” Sam asked. 

“Helping Rufus on a hunt in New York.” Dean said walking out of the room, downstairs, and onto the porch. 

Dean slowly descended onto the porch chair and saw his baby driving his baby down the driveway. He smiled as Cas rolled down the window. “You ready? Riley is sleeping on the couch.” 

Dean nodded and slowly worked his way out of chair. “Sammy, you and Gabe are welcome to join us.” 

“We will in a little while. Call us when she wakes up. Alright?” Sam replied. 

“Of Course.” Dean said getting in the car.  
***


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any errors...i wrote this late at night

It was that middle of the night, Dean hadn’t slept for days and hadn’t left the bed, except to go to the bathroom or go sit on the couch to stretch his legs, 1 ½ months. Just so happen that night Riley had a terrifying nightmare and woke up screaming. She ran into the bed room crying. 

“Daddy? Papa?” she whimpered. 

Cas sat up and Dean propped on his elbow. “C’mere, baby girl. Another nightmare?” 

“Daddy, I’m scared.” Riley cried. 

“Come get in bed with us, baby girl.” Dean said.

She crawled into the bed in between Cas and Dean. Dean rolled onto his back. Riley laid her head on Dean’s chest and slowly rubbed his huge stomach. Tears rolled down her cheeks and onto his shirt.

“Baby girl, what was your bad dream that made you so scared?” Cas asked.

“Werewolves were chasing me. I could see, you and Daddy were there. I tried to run to you but you got farther away. The werewolves were so big and scary. They surrounded me. It was all dark and I couldn’t see anything but their big yellow eyes.” She said burying her head in Dean chest. 

At that moment Dean realized that the babies decided to use his bladder at a trampoline. “Riley, the little monkeys want Daddy to go to the bathroom.” Dean said trying to sit up. Riley slid off Dean as Cas sat up. Cas looked at the clock. ‘4:57’ “Come on, Ri, I’ll lay in your bed with you for a little while and make sure no werewolves will get near your room or this house.” Cas said as Dean slowly slid off the bed. 

Cas walked into Riley’s room with Riley in his arms. He sat her on his bed. “Papa? How do you get rid of werewolves?” Riley asked rubbing her eyes with her fists.

“Well, werewolves hate sliver. The only way to kill a werewolf is stabbing them in the heart with a sliver knife or shooting them in the heart with a sliver bullet.” Cas said remembering the tips Dean told him when they hunted before Riley.

“How can I be safe?” Riley asked.

“I’m going to let you in on a little secret.” Cas smirked. 

“What?” Riley’s eyes grew big.

“You know the devil? You know the fallen angel that God banished because he disobeyed. They talk about him all the time at Sunday school at church.” 

“Yeah?” She said very curious.

“Well Uncle Gabe killed him. Daddy, Uncle Sam have save the world many times.” Cas said. 

“Really?” Riley said. 

“Yes, really. No, werewolf is going to even think about coming near Mr. Dean Winchester.” Cas said. 

“So, no werewolf is going to hurt me?” Riley asked. 

“You are completely safe, baby girl. Now sleep for a little longer.” Cas said. 

She nodded and laid down. Cas tugged her in before walking back into the bed room. Dean was still in the bathroom. 

“Dean, baby, are you ok?” Cas asked walking into the bathroom. Dean was sitting on the floor against the tub crying. “What’s wrong, baby?” 

“This never happened with Riley.” Dean cried. 

“What never happened with Riley?” Cas asked as he sat down beside Dean.

“I didn’t make it to the toilet in time.” Dean covered his face with his hands. 

Cas looked down at Cas and saw the wet spot in his pajama bottoms. “Aw, honey, that’s ok. We knew this might happen. We will get you some fresh boxers and pants and everything will be ok. I promise.” Cas said as he kissed the top of Dean’s head. 

“I didn’t even make it to the bathroom. The bathroom is just a few steps away from the bed. I stood up from the bed and then it happened.” Dean cried. 

“Everything is ok. Let’s get you some fresh clothes and go back to bed.” Cas said standing up. 

He pulled Dean to his feet and helped him out of his wet clothes and into the new clothes. They crawled into their bed and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean. “I feel like a complete idiot.” Dean mumbled. 

“Why?” Cas said. 

“I fucking peed myself on the way to the bathroom.” Dean said. 

“Forget about that Dean. It’s ok.” Cas said putting his head in the crook of Dean’s neck.

“I’m sorry.” Dean whimpered.

“Why are you sorry?” Cas asked.

“I probably stained the carpet. You probably think I’m pathetic.” Dean cried. 

“Calm down, I don’t think you are pathetic. It’s just the hormones. I am proud of you for carrying those twins for us. Go to sleep.” Cas said. 

“I love you, Cas.” Dean mumbled. 

“I love you too, baby.” Cas said. 

 

&^%$#@! – ½ a month later

 

“Come on, little ones quit moving around. Please? Just for one minute so I can fall asleep. Just five minutes.” Dean complained. 

“Just calm down, hon. You’re driving yourself mad because of their kicking which only makes it worse. Dr. Rosen already put you on bed rest because you would listen.” Cas said. 

A month maybe less til it’s all over.

That morning Dean decided to disobey Dr. Rosen’s orders and stay downstairs for today. He was 8 ½ months along and wanted to socialize. So he walked downstairs and slowly, ever so slowly, onto the couch.

“You shouldn’t be up, babe.” Cas said. As he fixed breakfast and Riley propped beside Dean and rubbed his belly.

“I hate being upstairs when everyone else is down here. I’m just sitting on the fucking couch, Cas.” Dean snapped. 

“Dean, language.” Cas said. 

“You try being pregnant with twins then put on bed rest for 2 months sitting alone while every else is downstairs every day. So, Cas, I’m just sitting on the damn couch.” Dean snapped again. 

“Daddy, it’s ok. I know those are bad words. I know you only use bad words when you are angry…not me.” Riley piped in. 

“Riley, come to the table. Breakfast is ready.” Cas said. 

Riley hopped up and ran over to her chair and climb up. Dean made his way up and walked into the kitchen and reached up to grab a plate. “Papa? Daddy’s pants are wet.” Riley blurted. 

“I think my water broke.” Dean said. 

“I told you, you should have stayed in bed. “ Cas said. 

“Shut the fuck up, Cas. Call Cassie and Dr. Rosen. I can call Sammy and Gabe. Bobby can pick up Riley.” Dean said walking back to the couch as the first contraction hit. 

Cas nodded his head and grabbed his phone. “Daddy, I don’t want to go to Grandpa Bobby’s.” Riley moaned. 

She kept moaning and whining as Dean called Sam.

“Dean?”

“Hey, baby brother. I’m gonna need you to come on over to the house.”

“What’s wrong?” 

“Oh nothing to bad right now. My water broke. The contraction are kicking in. They are just a little painful. I need you to call Bobby to get his big ass home to pick up Riley. I need you to get Gabe and march you asses over here.” 

“Definitely, we are on our way. Gabe is called Bobby as we speak.” 

“Thank you, Sammy.” Dean hung up.

“Dr. Rosen and Cassie are on their way. How are you holding up?” Cas asked as Riley pulled Dean pants to get his attention. 

“Peachy.” Dean said wiping his face with his hands then looked down at Riley. “Riley Dale Winchester. I don’t have time for your whining and moaning. Once Grandpa Bobby gets here you are going to spend the day with him. When you get back your brother and sister will be right here waiting to meet you.” Dean snapped. 

Riley stared at Dean with sadness in her eyes. She realized that this wasn’t as agreement that she could win. “But I want to stay with you.” 

Cas picked Riley up and walked her into her playroom. “Riley, Daddy is in a lot of pain right now. I know you want to stay with him but you can’t. When Grandpa Bobby get here you will have fun with him. When you get back you baby brother and sister will be waiting. Heck, you might be able to get to sleepover to Uncle Gabriel’s.” 

“Cas, get your fluffy ass up here!” Dean yelled. 

Riley covered her ears as Dean yelled some more profanity. Yep just like last time. “Don’t worry, baby duck. You know Daddy when he’s angry. You said it yourself this morning. Just watch some TV or movies until Grandpa Bobby get here. I’ll upstairs.” 

Riley nodded and Cas hurried up the stairs to find Dean pacing around that living room in new sweat pants.

“Dean, you have a four year old daughter just downstairs. Use less profanity.” Cas said. 

“Fuck off, Cas. Where’s Sam.” Dean moaned. 

“You said they were on the way.” Cas replied. Cas saw Sam at the door. “Speak of the devil.” 

“Watch your tongue, darlin’. He was Lucifer’s vessel.” Dean mocked. 

“Hey, Dean-o, I see you are about to have a baby or two.” Gabe remarked. 

Dean grimaced and Gabe knew that one Dean was pissed and two it was an contraction that had it hard. “I will tell you the same thing that I told Cas. FUCK OFF!”

“Whoa, Dean.” Sam remarked. He sat down on the couch beside Gabe and watched Dean pace around the living room again. Cas watched by the door for Cassie and Dr. Rosen.

2 hours later Dean was at wits end. He was laying on his side on the couch with his head in Cas’s lap. Sam was sitting on the floor beside the couch. Cas rubbed Dean’s back and carded his finger through his hair. Sam rubbed Dean’s belly.

“Make it stop. Urgh! Cas, it hurts! Where’s Dr. Rosen? Where is Cassie?”

“They are about 30 minutes out. Bobby isn’t going to be here until late tonight or tomorrow morning.” Gabe said.

“Someone check on Riley!” Dean yelled.

“I will, Dean.” Sam said starting to stand.

Dean quickly grabbed Sam’s wrist. “Sam, if you leave me I will kill you. Same goes for you Castiel.” Dean yelled. 

“I’ll go.” Gabe said walking towards the basement door. 

“Gabe, take her to your house. Can you? Please?” Dean moaned. 

“Sure thing, Dean-o. Since you asked so nicely.” Gabe smirked. 

“Don’t get smart with me, Gabriel. I just don’t want Riley to hear this.” Dean said. 

Gabe nodded. He was actually sorry for Dean. He didn’t understand the pain Dean was feeling but he knew that Dean was strong. He was willing to go through this not once but twice. Gabe walked down the stairs where he saw that back of Riley’s head. She was watching TV.

He walked over to the tiny little girl and notice something was wrong. She was crying. Her knees were curled up to her chest and her hand covered her ears. Tears fell down her face. “What’s wrong, Monkey?”

She shook her head. She couldn’t say anything. She was scared for Dean. Dean was yelling pretty loud.

“Do you want to go to my house?” Gabe suggested. “You could see Daddy once more before we leave.”

“Is Daddy ok? He has been yelling for hours. I’m scared Uncle Gabe.” Riley said as Gabe sat on the couch with her. 

Gabe had realized that he had never been alone with Riley it was always him and Sam taking care of her. He didn’t really know what to do. Sam always did it. “It’s ok, Riley. The babies are just causing Daddy a little pain. How about I take you over to my house and we watch a few movies and bake sweets for the arrival of your baby bro and sis. Does that sound good? We could got out to eat for supper and we could get ice cream and you could sleepover. How does that sound?” Gabe thought that wasn’t actually that bad of a plan.

She nodded. Dean yelled more profanity and threatened Sam. It scared her that she jumped and wrapped her arms around Gabe and cried softly. He rubbed her back in small circles until the cry died down. About 10 minutes later the cry died down enough for Gabe to carry her up that stairs. He put her down and slowly walked into the living room.

Dean had just finished a contraction and was standing. His hands were on the small of his back as he slowly walked back and forth around the living room. 

“Dean, can you handle saying goodbye to your little girl for she leave.” Gabe asked. 

Dean looked over to voice. He saw his baby girl standing in the doorway shyly. Dean slowly lowered himself to the recliner. “C’mere, baby girl. Real fast.” Dean mumbled. 

She ran over to the recliner and gently touch Dean’s belly. Dean kissed the top of her head. “Bye, Bye, Daddy. I’ll pray for you. I love you.” She said. 

“See you later, baby. I love you too. Have fun with Uncle Gabe.” Dean said as she walked off.

As Riley left Dean waiting until her and Gabe where completely out of sight. “Where the hell is Cassie and Dr. Rosen?” Dean yelled. 

Dean leaned forward holding his stomach. “The contraction are progressing Dean. 13 minutes apart.” Cas said standing and walking to the window.

“I’m calling Cassie right now.” Sam said walking to the kitchen.

“I want them out. Nngh! I have to lay down.” Dean said standing up from the recliner. 

“Dean, Someone is pulling up.” Cas said opening the door and waving some in. “It’s Dr. Rosen. She picked up Cassie.” 

“Cas, get over her, please. I don’t care if they are flying in on a magical unicorn of butterfly and rainbows.” Dean growled. 

“Oh, you know you would care a little bit.” Cassie smiled as Cas walked over to Dean and sat down beside him so Dean could lay down. 

“Hello, Dean, Sorry we are pretty late. Do you care if we take this party somewhere more comfy?” Dr. Rosen said crouching to rub Dean’s belly. “You know, Dean, I haven’t seen you as a guy. I was told by you and Cas that you were a guy but I have never seen it.”

“The contractions are 11-13 minutes apart.” Cas said. 

Dean closed his eyes tight and tilted his head back. He had his fist clenched so hard that his knuckles turned white. “Cas! Nngh!” He moaned. 

“Just ride it out and the we’ll head to the bedroom and see how far along you are.” Dr. Rosen said. 

“4 years really fucking fogs your minds. I fought how painful this was. Now I have to do it again, but now have to do it twice one after another.” Dean laughed with a think layer of pain. “Come on, I need to get upstairs now.” 

Cas helped him sit up. Sam walked over and pulled him to his feet. It was pretty easy getting Dean to the stairs. It was a different story going up. They got halfway when a contraction crashed into Dean by surprised. 

“It’s ok, Dean. Just take your time. We aren’t in a rush.” Dr. Rosen said standing at the top of the stairs.

“Oh, I’m in a rush. Baby A and B aren’t in a rush. You guys aren’t in a rush.” Dean said powering through the contraction up the stairs.

“Hold on, Dean. Pace yourself.” Cas said.

“I need to lay down right now. Urrrgggh.” Dean paused at the top of the stairs.

“Dean, breathe. Catch your breath before you go any further.” Sam said.

“No, I have to lay down. I have too.” Dean said looking into Sam eyes. Dean’s eyes were full of pain, suffering, determination, and weakness.

“Just ride out the contraction, De.” Sam said. He rubbed Dean’s back.

Once Dean’s breathing evened out he started walking again pretty quickly into the bed room. He slowly sat down. “Dr. Rosen, please, tell me you can tell me how dilated I am.”  
“Let Cassie help you get you set. Sam and Cas will fix the bed like you and Cas planned. I will head back to the car and grab my equipment.” Dr. Rosen said. 

Half an hour later Dean is laying on his side groaning into a pillow. Cas rubbed Dean’s scalp and gently brushed the pads of his fingers over Dean’s middle. Sam paced around the room. From what Dr. Rosen said he was only 4 centimeters.

“Kill me, Cas, kill me.” Dean moaned.

“You’re doing so good, Dean. Not much longer.” Cas replied.

13 hours later and 4 centimeter more dilated. Dean was going mad. The contractions were much more intense and Dean was pissed. Each contraction lasted about a minute and had a 4-5 minute gap in between each.

“Somebody call Gabe. I want to talk to my baby girl.” Dean said mid-contraction. 

Cas dialed Gabe’s number. “Gabriel?”

“Hey, baby brother. How’s Dean doing? Is Riley a big sister yet?”

“Not yet, he’s close. He is begging to speak to Riley before she goes to bed.” 

“You’re in luck our last movie just finished and we are hanging out in my bed. ‘Monkey, Papa’s on the phone. Daddy want to speak to you’”

He heard Riley squeal and grab the phone. “Papa?”

Cas looked over at Dean and he was still riding out that contraction. “Hey, sweetheart. I wanted to tell you I love you and missed you. When you get home sometime tomorrow you will be a big sister.” 

“I want to talk to Daddy, Papa.” 

“Give him a second, honey. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Papa.” 

“Dean? Honey? Riley’s on the phone.” Cas said. Dean grabbed the phone. 

“Riley?”

“Daddy? Are you ok?” 

“I’m…I’ve been better, Ri, baby, I just want to speak to you before you went to bed.”

“I miss you, Daddy. I miss Papa too.” 

“I know, baby, I’m sorry I was scaring you today. Daddy’s just in a lot of pain.”

“What’s wrong Daddy?”

“Baby B and Baby G want to come into the world.” 

“I want to come home, Daddy.” 

Dean didn’t answer immediately. He closed his eyes. “Come on, Dean. She need to go to sleep and you need to focus on the twins.” Cas said. He nodded but tensed up. By the way, Sam’s face distorted to intense pain, Dean was have a contraction. Cas looked over at Sam and noticed Dean had grabbed Sam’s hand. Cas knew the contraction were getting closer together. 

“I…have to go…baby girl. I love…you.” 

“I love you, Daddy…and Papa.” Dean hung up.

Dean chucked Cas’s phone across the room, slamming into a wall and smashing into pieces. Cassie scream at the crash. “Dean, what the hell was that for? That was my phone.” Cas remarked. 

He shot Cas a painful glare. He grabbed Cas’s shirt and pulled him closer. “Don’t you dare complain about that damn phone.” 

“Come on, Dean, let’s see what’s going on down there.” Dr. Rosen said patting Dean’s leg. 

Dean lifted his knees and Dr. Rosen pulled the blanket that was draped over Dean’s legs. “You’re still 8 centimeter. It shouldn’t be much longer now.” 

Sam stayed beside Dean. He didn’t care if Dean broke his hand, he wasn’t leaving. He stayed there for 7 seven hours, while Cassie and Dr. Rosen tried to get some sleep. Dean had been in labor for over 18 hours. “Cas, rest your…vessel, sleep. I got Dean.” Sam replied. 

“Sam, you haven’t moved in 7 straight hours. Why haven’t you moved?” Cas asked. 

“If feel that it’s my fault. I can’t leave.” Sam said. 

Dean was oblivious to his surroundings. The contractions were about 2 ½ minutes apart and when Dean wasn’t going through those he was panting and closed his eyes and waited for the next wave to crash.

“It wasn’t a bad things, you did.” Cas said. “You gave me and Dean a family. Is that such a bad thing?"

“I turned Dean into a woman and then lied to his face. I told him a witch probably did it until you got him pregnant. Months before Riley was born I told Gabe to give Dean another way to have more kids. Once Dean went into labor and I saw the pain he was in. it killed me. I forgot about what I asked Gabe to do months earlier. When Dean found out my mind went blank. I had to make it up to him. 4 years I did the best I could to be the best uncle I could ever be. Riley is amazing but I still regret everything I did. He doing this again except with twins. I feel so guilty for making him go through this much pain.” Sam said close to tears.

“Sam. What you did was painful, very painful, but I and Dean would never blame you and we would never regret your choice. If anything we should be thanking you.” Cas said. 

“You should rest, Cas. I got Dean.” Sam said. 

Cas looked down at Dean. “I’ll be right down the hall if you need me.” Cas said and kissed the top of Dean’s sweaty head.

Cas “slept” through the rest of the night. (3 hours) The twins really wanted to stay inside Dean. It was 5:30 in the morning when Cas heard footsteps. He got up and walked into his and Dean’s room and he sees Dean standing at the foot of the bed gripping that rail and leaning over. Sam was sitting on the bed.

“Morning, Sam, Dean.” Cas said walking towards Dean.

“Hey, baby. Did you sleep well? Dean said looking at Cas. 

“Contractions are pretty close together. He said about an hour ago he had to walk around for a while.” Sam said. 

“It’s more like a constant contraction one after another.” Dean tightened his grip on the bed. “Now, it’s like 30 seconds apart.” 

“I’ll go wake Dr. Rosen and Cassie.” Cas said walking towards the hallway.

Dr. Rosen and Cassie were in the guest room. They were on top of the sheet and fully clothes except for their shoes. Cas taped on Cassie’s shoulder. “She flinched awake. “Cas? How’s Dean?” 

“Dean’s still pregnant.” Cas said. Cassie tapped on Dr. Rosen’s shoulder and shook her a little. 

“Becky, wake up.” She whispered. Her eyes fluttered open and began to sit up.

“Dr. Rosen, Dean’s contraction are pretty constant. We might be reaching the end.” 

“Becky, call me Becky.” Dr. Rosen said slowly standing up. 

“I think that today, Cas, you are going to be a Papa again.” Cassie said.

“I know. We have been wai—“

“Cas! Cas!” Dean yelled out.  
***


	9. Chapter 9

Cas ran out of the guest room and down the hall. “Dean, calm down, relax. Wait for Dr. Rosen.” Sam said. 

“Cas, get in here!” Dean yelled. 

“I’m here, Dean, I’m here.” Cas said jumping on the bed beside him. 

“They want out! They want out, now!” Dean panicked. 

Dr. Rosen…Becky ran with Cassie shortly behind. “Alright, I think it’s time to have a baby or two.” Becky said lifting the blanket with Dean legs spread and knees up.

“I have to push. Oh my God, I have to push.” Dean said gripping Cas’s thigh.

“Well, Dean, you’re 10 centimeter, go ahead. Next contraction, push.” Becky said. 

Becky wasn’t even finished with the sentence before Dean started pushing.

Cas wrapped on arm around his leg helping to spread his legs. He held Dean’s hand with his free hand. Sam did the same. “Good push, Dean. Keep going.” Sam remarked. 

Dean relaxed and panted. “Give us another big push, Dean.” Cas said. 

He looked at Cas then back at Becky. “Big push, Dean.” 

Dan took a deep breath, closed his eyes and pushed harder than the first one. “Urrgggh. Fuck!”

“You’re doing good, Dean.” Cassie said sitting beside Sam now holding Dean’s leg up while Sam jut held Dean’s hand.

“Urgh! It burns, fuck! It burns!” Dean yelled. 

“Keep going, baby. It’s head it coming.” Cas said. 

“I can feel that.” Dean snapped as he pushed harder. He could feel the baby’s head slide out.

“It’s head is completely out, Dean. You’re almost done with Baby #1.” Becky said. 

Dean took a deep breath and pushed again squeezing Cas and Sam’s hand as hard as possible. His whole body relaxed the moment he heard the loud squeal of the tiny baby’s lungs. “Well, it s boy.” 

Cas smiled and kissed Dean on the top of the head. “We have a son, Cas. A son.” Dean mumbled. 

“Now, we play another match of the waiting game for little baby #2.” Becky said. 

“Great.” Dean muttered. 

Cas helped Dean into sweatpants once the afterbirth was delivered.

Dean was fine for now. No contractions, just a little tired for delivering the baby boy.

Dean was walking around the bedroom or the hallway for about 20 minutes before Gabe called. 

“Hello?”

“Wow, Sammy, you sound tired.”

“I stayed up all night helping Dean.”

“How’s everything going? I’m not hearing any yelling. No, threats either.”

“Well, we’re playing the waiting game. Baby #1 was born about 20 minutes ago.”

“Is that Gabe? Is Riley up?” Dean asked.

“Gabe? Is Riley up?” 

“No, she couldn’t go to sleep until later last night. She was worried sick.” 

“It’s ok. She is probably going to have to stay there a while longer. Since it’s fraternal twins they have separate sac…his water has to break again but should be faster than last time.” 

“Has that gotten you out of wanting a kid?”

“Gabe, we’re not talking about this right now.” 

“When are we going to talk about it then?”

“I’ll call you later, when Dean isn’t pregnant.” 

“Alright, have fun.” Gabe hung up.

Sam walked into the bedroom again. Becky and Cassie went back to the guest room for a while to rest. Cas was in the bathroom taking a quick shower to freshen up. He noticed Dean’s sweats on the ground. The crotch was wet. He looked at Dean who was again on the bed. 

“Dean?” Sam asked. 

“Little busy.” Dean said tilting his head forward gripping tightly on the bed sheets.

“No, no, Dean, don’t push. Not yet. Let me get Becky and Cassie. Cas need to be here.” Sam panicked. 

“No waiting. She is coming fast.” Dean moaned. 

“Becky! Cassie! Round 2 has started and coming fast!” Sam yelled. 

The bathroom door flung open and Cas ran over to Dean.

“Why didn’t you call out?” Cas asked.

“I don’t know. It all happened at once.” Dean gasped as Dr. Rosen raced in and got in position. “Dr. Rosen, Baby Dos want to come faster than Baby Uno.” Dean began pushing.

“Go ahead, sweetie. You’re ready.” Becky said. 

“Urrgh, It burns!” Dean yelled. 

“That’s the head. We can see the to pof the head. “ Becky remarked. 

Dean let out a breath of air and was right back to pushing. “Nngh! Cas, I can’t do this anymore.” 

“You’re almost done, Dean. Just a few more pushes.” Cas said. 

“I’m so tired, Cas. I can’t do it.” Dean reached his breaking point. 

“Dean, you have to push. You’re risking her life.” Dr. Rosen said. 

“Oh God…Nngh!” Dean was hitting by a intense contraction and pushed once more. He pushed for an hour. The pushed got weaker and weaker. His body was giving out.

“Dean the head is out. You just have to get the shoulders out and it’s smooth sailing.” Cas said. 

Dean was panting heavily and his eyes were dropping low. 

“Cas, he’s exhausted. Give him a minute.” Sam said. 

Cas just looked at Sam. Cas looked serious. “Sam. He’s almost done. It’s almost over. Dean, baby, one more big push to jimmy out the shoulders.

Dean rolled his head towards Cas. It was like the life had been sucked out of his. He was too weak to speak. As a contraction hit Dean closed his eyes and pushed as hard as his body would allow. 

There was a soft cry and Dean’s whole body went limp. “Dean, Cas, you have a baby girl.” Becky said. 

Cassie walked in holding the little baby boy. “Here you go, Cas. Let me go clean up the little girl.” 

“Dean? Look, it’s your son, Alexander John Winchester.” Cas said. 

Dean smiled faintly. He was very pale and his eyes drooped low in exhaustion. Dr. Rosen was still delivering the after birth. “Cas, Can you go into another room for a moment. Sam, can you get Cassie relly fast.” She sounded panicked. 

“What’s going on?” Cas said. Sam rushed to get Cassie.

“Just go into another room.” Dr. Rosen ordered as Cassie ran into the room. 

Cas stood and walked into the nursery and laid his little boy in a crib. Sam laid his little girl down. Cas ran back to the room. The door was now closed. He put his ear to the door and listened. 

“Is he going to be ok?” Cassie asked. 

“I believe so. He had started to hemorrhage while delivering the after birth. There was a lot a blood. I think I got a handle of it.” Becky said. 

“Are you sure? You surely scared us.” Cassie said. 

“Yeah, sorry. I just didn’t want Sam and Cas freaking out over my shoulder. Now open the door and let the little puppy in.” Becky said. 

Right as she opened the door Cas ran in and was at Dean’s side. “Is he ok?”

“He is fine, now. Sorry for the scare, Cas.” Becky said. 

“You said he was hemorrhaging?” Cas asked.

“Yes, there was some blood but he’s ok now. Don’t worry. Call Gabe.” Beck said. 

“Yeah, yeah. What about the mess?” Cas asked. 

“Just fresh bed sheets and some fresh clothes for Dean and everything should be fine.” Cassie said. 

“Hey there, Baby brother.” Gabe said appearing and then snapping his fingers and the bed was cleaned with new sheets, Dean was changed into fresh clothes and under the sheets. Gabe was gone once again. 

Sam came walking in. “Is he ok?” 

Yeah, Gabe cleaned everything up. Did you call him>” Cas asked. 

“No. I was worried about Dean. Gabe must have sensed something was wrong.” Sam said. 

Cas sat down beside Dean and rubbed his fingers through his hair. “Dean, baby?” 

Dean moaned, rolled his head towards Cas and opening his eyes slightly. 

“Hey, baby. How are you feeling?” Cas asked. 

“’Bout as good as I look.” Dean mumbled. 

“Do you wanna see your son, Alexander John, and your daughter, Alexis Mary?” Cas asked. 

“Yes, help me, sit up.” Dean said. 

Sam slowly helped Dean sit up against the head board with his back cushioned with a pillow. Cassie and Cas came in with the twins.

“Here’s little Lex.” Cas said handing her off to Deana and Cassie gave Cas, Alex.

“She’s beautiful. So is he.” Dean said. 

“I can’t wait for Riley to see them. I can’t wait for her to know we used the names she picked.” Cas said. 

“Do you think I could sleep for a while before Riley comes home? I want to see her really bad but I’m really tired.” Dean said. 

“I think it’s a little late for that?” Gabe said in the doorway holding a little girl going insane to get down. 

“Daddy?” Riley said. 

“Hey, baby girl.” Dean said softly.

Gabe set her down and she walked over to the bed and Sam picked her up and lifted her onto the bed. She carefully crawled over beside Dean and looked at her new little sister. “I’m a big sister, Daddy, Papa.” She said toughing the baby’s head softly. 

“This is Alexis Mary Winchester. That over there is your little brother, Alexander John Winchester.” Dean said. 

“You used the names I wanted.” She asked. 

“Yep, honey, now do you want to you little sister?” Dean asked. 

“Yes, please!” Riley smiled. 

Dean carefully put Alexis in Rileys arms making sure she was supporting her neck.

They smiled and talked. Gabe took pictures. Sam and Cas had taken the twins to the nursery to nap as Cassie and Becky left. Gabe went downstairs to fix the twins formula for later. 

“Cas?” Sam asked lightly shutting the nursery door as Cas turned on the baby monitor walky-talky.

“What?” Cas looked at him.

“How are you holding up?” Cas asked. 

“I’m fine. Why do you ask?” Cas asked. 

“You just watched your boyfriend go through over 26 hours of labor then hemorrhage and almost bleed out. How are you still standing?” Sam asked.

“I have to stay calm for Dean’s sake.” Cas said. 

“Dean’s a strong guy. He’s been to Hell. Hell, he grew up with Dad. He’s a hunter. He also knew what he was getting into. Why do you have to stay calm for his sake?” Sam asked. 

“You wouldn’t understand. He…I…Riley was no walk in the park as an infant and now we have two plus Riley.” Cas said. 

“What are you saying?” Sam asked. 

“Dean was going through a lot of stress with Riley. He masked it until we moved here into this house. Dean never spelt. He stayed by Riley’s crib and never left her side. He didn’t eat. He never let Riley leave his sight.” Cas explained. 

Was that why Gabe and I didn’t see Dean for those 4 months?” Sam said. 

“Yeah, Dean lost all the baby weight plus some.” Cas said. 

“Why didn’t we know? Was it postpartum depression?” Sam asked. 

“No, he was fine. Happy. He just couldn’t leave Riley alone. It wasn’t until just after her 6th month birthday he was normal again.” Cas said.

“Could he have been a little paranoid about Azazel? Even though he’s dead.” Sam said. 

“Probably. I just don’t want it to happen again.” Cas said. 

“It won’t. Just call me or Gabe if it does.” Sam said as they walked into the bedroom. 

Dean was dead asleep. His arm was wrapped around Riley. Dean’s belly was flat again. All the baby weight was gone thanks to Gabe’s doing after Cas and Sam left the room. Riley had buried her had in Dean chest as she slept.

“I don’t think you should be worried, Cas. I think he is under control.” Sam whispered looking at Riley.  
***


	10. Chapter 10

Dean woke up to a soft cry through the baby monitor. He knew that they were seconds away from a major meltdown to wake the other one. He stumbled out of bed and walked down the hall and into the nursery.

He walked over to one of the cribs. Alex was the crier. He picked him up. “What’s wrong, baby boy. You hungry? Need diaper change?” 

Dean checked his diaper and it was clean. “Let’s get you a bottle. We don’t want to wake your sister.”

He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of formula. Once it was fixed and just right, Dean sat on the couch and fed Alex. “You better now, little man? You wanna sleep now?” Alex’s eyes were dropping very low. Dean burped him and rocked him to sleep then walked back upstairs and put him in his crib. He checked on Alexis’s crib. Her eyes were wide and staring up at Dean. He knew the water works were about to start. 

“You hungry too, honey?” Dean said picking her up from her crib.

He checked her diaper and she was, in fact, not hungry. “Let’s get you changed, little girl.” 

Once she was changed and rocked to sleep, he walked out the nursery and into the bedroom and into the bathroom.

When he came out and got into bed Cas slowly woke up. “Dean?” 

“Go back to sleep, baby.” Dean said wrapping his arms around Cas.

“Was Alex or Lexi crying?” Cas mumbled sleepily.

“Both Alex hungry, Lexi needed a change.” Dean said.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Cas asked. 

“I had it under control. It was Alex crying. Once I got him asleep I noticed Lexi was about to cry. No big deal. Go to sleep.” Dean said nuzzling down into Cas’s neck.

“Daddy? Papa?” They heard moments later. 

Dean sat up and saw Riley standing in the doorway. “What’s wrong, baby girl?”

“I’m scared, Daddy.” She whispered.

Dean looked at the clock. ‘5:30’ “Why are you scared?”

“Is it about school? Are you scared about starting kindergarten tomorrow?” Cas asked.

She nodded her head and they heard her whimpering that she about to cry. Dean got off the bed and crouched down to the ground and Riley ran over to Dean and he wrapped her in a tight embrace as she cried. “It’s ok, sweetie. School isn’t scary thing. It’s a really, really fun thing. You get to make new friends and learn all sorts of stuff.” 

“What if they don’t like me, Daddy?” She whimpered. 

“They will love you. I promise.” Dean said. “Lets get you to bed so you can get up and go to school, make friends, and have fun.”

“Can you sleep with me, Daddy?” She begged. 

Dean looked over at Cas. “Go on, Dean.” 

“Alright, baby girl. We can’t make this a habit. At some point you are going to have to face your fears head on.” Dean said standing up and lifted Riley onto his hip.

He walked into his oldest daughters room and sat down on her bed then laid down as Riley cuddled beside him. She fell asleep quickly. Dean did not. 

Once he finally did fall asleep he was out. Somehow Cas had managed to wake Riley up, get her dressed as well with Alex and Lexi, and take the twins to day care and Riley to her first day of kindergarten without him.

He woke up and was disoriented. He remembered that he was in Riley’s room. He slowly made his way off the tiny bed in the pink and purple room. He made his way downstairs. He walked into the living room and looked at the clock. Half past noon. Cas was sitting on the couch reading. “Why did you let me sleep in?”

“You were exhausted and I’m an awesome boyfriend.” Cas remarked not even looking up from his book.

“I missed Riley going to her first day of school.” Dean said. 

“It’s ok. She understood. She knows you were exhausted. She told me you were snoring pretty loud. You only snore when you’re tired. You only snore loudly when you’re exhausted.” Cas said letting Dean lay his head in his lap. “You’re working yourself too hard, baby. It’s been 5 ½ months since the twins were born. You did the same thing with Riley. What’s going on?” 

“You know me, Cas. Dean Winchester, over protective, paranoid bastard.” Dean joked

“About Azazel? He’s dead.” Cas said. 

“I know I just like to make sure. I’m fine. 2 more weeks and I will be fine.” Dean said. 

“Don’t work yourself to hard. Your body can only take so much.” Cas said.

“I’m going to go over to Bobby’s and work on some cars then I’M going to pick up Riley and the twins.” Dean said standing up.

“Have you eaten anything today?” Cas asked. 

“I eat. Stop worrying about me.” Dean said. 

Cas had noticed that Dean was losing weight fast. He said it was nothing. 

“Dean? I thought you were going to take the rest of the year off?” Bobby said.

“The twins at day care and Riley’s first day of school was today. I wanted to do some heavy duty car work.” Dean replied. 

It was 2 in the afternoon and Dean had been working pretty hard for two hours. He was sweating pretty bad but was determined to fix this car today. 

3 o’clock rolled around and Dean was worn out. He walked inside Bobby’s house. He grabbed a beer and flopped on the couch. 

“You’re working too hard, boy.” Bobby said. 

“You are acting just like Cas. I’m fine.” Dean said taking a long swig of beer.

“Well, maybe, he not wrong. Go home, son, and stay home until January.” Bobby ordered. 

“No, I’m fine.” Dean stood up and walked into the kitchen. He was hit by a large wave of dizziness. “I’ve got to pick up the kids.” 

He walked to the Impala an drove to the school and Riley ran to the car and over to Dean.

“Daddy!” She yelled. 

“Hey, pumpkin, How was your first day?” Dean asked picking her up. 

“It was great! I made a lot of friends.” She said. 

“That’s great, baby girl.” Dean said. Opening the car door.

“Oh, wait, Daddy. I forgot something. Come with me.” She said running back into the building.

Dean walked quickly behind Riley realizing would worn out he was. After not really eating for a couple weeks and not really sleeping and mostly the extremely heavy duty work.

“Mrs. Masters!” Riley squealed. 

“Riley? What are you still doing here?” She said. 

“I forgot my coat.” She said running over to the coat rack where a little pink jacket was left.

Dean walked into the room. “Hello.” Dean sighed. 

“Hi, I’m Mrs. Meg Masters. You are?” She asked. 

“I’m Dean Winchester. Riley’s Dad.” Dean said.

“I was wondering why Castiel Novak dropped Riley off this morning saying the same thing.” She said. 

“He’s my boyfriend.” He remarked. 

“How long have you been together?” she asked. 

“Over 8 years.” Dean said. 

“Have you ever thought of marriage?” Dean was hit with another wave of dizziness.

“Uh…um…well—“ 

Next thing Dean knew was he was laying on the ground with two paramedics in his face. He turned his head and saw Mrs. Masters holding Riley in her arms with a worried look on her face. 

“What happened?” Dean mumbled.  
“You fainted, Mr. Winchester.” One of the paramedics said. “We are going to take you to the hospital.”

“No, I’m fine, just tired.” Dean said trying to sit up.

The paramedics held him down. “No, sir, your blood pressure and sugar is dangerously low. We need to take you to the hospital to make sure you’re ok.” 

“Dean, I called Castiel. He is going to meet you there I can take Riley home.” Meg said. 

As Dean looked at eh paramedics their eyes turned black.

“Exorcizamus Te. Omnis Immundus Spiritus…” 

The paramedics flinched and fell back, giving Dean a chance to get up.

“Omnis Satanic Potestas, Omnis incursion in fernailis adversarial,” 

They change towards him. He pulled a knife out of his boot. He always kept a knife on him, just in case.

Dean Winchester, overly protective, paranoid bastard.

He slammed the knife into the demons neck. It was the demon killing knife.

“Omnis Iegio, Omins congregutio, Et secta diaboica.” 

The demon flinched and leaned over in pain. 

“Ergo, draco maiedicte, Ecciesiam tuam securi tibi, Facia Iibertate servire te rogamus, Audi nos.” Dean yelled as black smoke left the other paramedic and Meg. He had forgot about Meg. He thought she was dead. 

Before Meg dropped to the ground he grabbed Riley and bolted to the door and to the Impala. 

“Daddy, what was that? I’m scared.” She squealed as Dean strapped into her seat. 

“I’ll tell you when we get home. There’s nothing to worry about. You’re safe.” Dean said getting into the drivers seat and pulling out his phone. 

“Dean?” 

“Cas get the twins and get home, now.” 

“You should be at the hospital. What’s going on?”

“I fainted. That’s it. I have Riley, we are driving home. There was a problem at the school.” 

“What kind of problem? Be more specific.”

“There were 3 D-E-M-O-N-S.” 

“Riley saw. What happened?

“Used the knife on one of them and exercised the other two.” 

“I’m picking up the twins now. See you at the house.” 

“Wait, if they were at Riley’s school. They could be at the daycare. Meet me at Bobby’s.” 

“Alright.” Cas hung up.

“Daddy?” Riley asked. 

“What, baby girl?” Dean responded.

“Mrs. Masters and those doctors guys eyes turned black. What happened?” Riley asked. 

‘Dammit.’ He whispered under his breath. 

“Daddy, What’s going on?” Riley asked close to tears.

“Riley, we’ll talk when we get to Grandpa Bobby’s.” Dean said. 

“Daddy, I’m scared.” Riley whimpered. 

“Don’t cry, sweetie. You’re safe with me around.” Dean said moving his arm around to the backseat and patting Riley’s leg.

Dean pulled into Bobby’s driveway and quickly unstrapped Riley and carried her to Bobby’s porch and banged on the door. Bobby came to the door quickly.

“Dean?” Bobby said. 

“Panic room, now.” Dean managed to get out. He walked into the panic room. “Riley, baby, are you ok?” 

She nodded. “What were they, Daddy?” 

“They were demons.” Dean said. 

“They are real?” Riley gasped as tears rolled down her face. 

“They are very real.” Dean replied. 

Once Cas got to Bobby’s with the twins Dean had just finished telling and explaining to Riley all about the supernatural.

She understood and hours later of making Riley and the twins stay in the panic room while Cas and Dean demon proofed the house they were able to come home.

Dean Winchester, overly protective, paranoid bastard, and crazy when daughter in danger and physco with a knife. 

Almost a year after the demon attack, everything was finally fine. Things were normal. Dean went a little over protective and met with Riley’s teacher randomly to check of demon possessions as with the twins.

After a long day of working at Bobby’s over time Dean came home after Riley and the twins were already in bed. He walked into the kitchen to find a romantic dinner set up and Cas dressed all nice and fancy while he was covered in oil and shit. 

“Hey, baby.” Cas smiled. 

“What’s all this?” Dean said. 

“Just a fancy dinner for the two of us.” Cas said. “Now, sit.” 

Dean sat and Cas leaned down and kissed his lover. Before Dean knew it Cas was on one knee holding a velvet box.

“Dean Winchester. I love you so fucking much. Ever since I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition, I have known you and I had a more profound bond. You carried my children even though you knew the pain. Now Dean Winchester, will you marry me?” Cas proposed. 

Dean was dumbfounded. His mouth hung open in shock. He could feel tears building up in his eyes. Dean fucking Winchester doesn’t cry over pansy thing. 

“Yes, yes, Cas. I will marry you.” Dean finally managed to say.

Cas slid the ring on Dean’s finger and kissed him hard. He cupped Dean’s jaw with his hands. He managed to get a moan to escape from Dean’s lips. “You wanna take this upstairs?”

“Did you even have to ask?” Dean smiled as he stood up.

They ran quietly up the stairs and shut the door. Cas fell on top of Dean. Cas started to unbutton his shirt and Dean slid off his. Dean look lustfully into Cas’s eyes. He licked his lips. Cas smiled he leaned in closer. Dean unbuckled Cas’s pants and slid them down. They sat up and Cas unbuckled Dean pants. Dean got off the bed and slid off boxers and grabbed a condom and lube. Cas already had his boxers off by that time and a rage boner. 

Dean straddled Cas. Cas wrapped his fingers around Dean’s cock. Dean threaded his fingers through Cas’s hair. “You like that, baby?” Cas moaned. 

“Mmm Hmm.” Dean moaned. He tilted his head back. 

When Dean looked back at Cas his pupil were blown. Dean got off Cas and laid down on the bed. Cas opened the condom and slipped it on. He opened the lube and put a generous amount on his index finger. He slowly slid it into Dean. Dean moaned in pleasure. Cas slid the second and third finger in. Dean moaned loudly. 

“More, Cas. I need more. Fuck me already.” Dean moaned digging his nails into Cas’s shoulders.

Cas poured more lube on his throbbing hard muscle. He grabbed Dean’s hips and guided his cock into Dean’s hole. Cas pushed in until he hit Dean’s prostate. Dean moaned. “Dean, I’m gonna…I’m gonna—“ 

“Go ahead. Come inside me baby.” Dean said. 

Cas hit Dean’s prostate four more times before coming. He climaxed and fell on top of Dean. Cas wrapped his fingers around Dean’s dick and stroked it slowly. 

“Cas, I’m gonna come.” Dean said. 

Cas rubbed his thumb over Dean’s slit that was oozing with precome. Cas went back to stroking Dean cock when he started kissing Dean. He felt the come shoot out onto Cas’s chest and Dean’s stomach. Cas moved down lower onto Dean’s stomach and licked away all the come. Cas laid down beside Dean and wrapped himself around him. 

“How was that?” Cas asked. 

“It’s a big reason a said yes to you.” Dean panting.

“Let’s hope we didn’t wake the two 1 ½ years old and the five year old didn’t wake up.” Cas said. 

“Was I that loud?” Dean asked. 

“You sure weren’t quiet.” Cas said. 

Dean smirked and rested his head on Cas’s chest and closed his eyes. He was asleep almost immediately leaving Cas to consciousness by himself. Soon Cas was asleep himself after listening to Dean’s breathing evening out.  
***


	11. Chapter 11

2 YEARS LATER

 

“Daddy!” a loud cry echoed through the house at 1 in the morning. 

Dean and Cas jolted awake. Dean got out of bed and walked into Alex’s and Lexi’s room. They were both awake. Lexi was crying which startled Alex awake. 

“Lexi, what’s the matter, darlin’?” Dean said picking up and walking out of the room as Alex laid back down and went to sleep. Dean walked downstairs. 

“Bad dream.” She whimpered. 

“What happened?” Dean asked sitting in the recliner rubbing her back.

“Monsters.” She sniffed. 

“It’s ok, honey. You’re safe now. You’ll always be safe with me.” Dean said. 

“Stay. Don’t weave me, Daddy.” Lexi whimpered. 

He couldn’t say no to her. “Go to sleep, sweetie.” 

Dean had slept many nights in that recliner with Alex or Lexi. Most of the time it was Lexi. Alex mostly tried to comfort Lexi. He was a good twins brother. Soon Dean fell asleep.

It was 6:45 when Lexi started to stir. He laid her on the couch and walked to the bedroom. First Riley, then Alex and Lexi, then Cas and him got married, his life was good. Sex was great. Cas was amazing. Riley and the twins were absolutely the best thing to happen to him. 

Sam and Gabe finally had their first kids. They cheated. Sam was pregnant for the full 9 months but Gabe just poofed the baby boy out. Jimmy Winchester.

Life couldn’t be better. Sure, Dean wanted another kid or two but he could definitely wait another year or so far that.

He just watched his youngest daughter sleep on the couch and he wondered if he was really ready for one more. Then he remembered how this all started.

It’s all Sam’s fault.

 

FIN  
***


End file.
